Book 5:War
by Exile037
Summary: Final to The New Airbender Saga. Fives years have past since the Earth Empire was disbanded. A new threat arises that could threaten Republic city and the four nations. It's up to Korra and Team Avatar to build themselves an army to fight back against this new enemy. Will they succeed in winning this new war that threaten the four nations or will they fail? On Hiatus.
1. Invasion

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and everything created. I own my OCs. Here is it! Book 5:War has finally arrived ladies and gentleman! This will be the last story I will do for this trilogy. So as always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Invasion

Night. Off the coast of Republic city...

In the waters outside of Republic city, dozen of warships patrol the coast leading to Republic city by sea as soldiers of the United Republic stood watch. It has been five years since the former Earth Empire invaded Republic city, before Kuvira was apprehended and on trial. But the transport to escort the tyrant to her trial where she would face the crimes she commended was attacked. There was no survivors and Kuvira was nowhere to be seen, leading to have either fled or died in the crash. The same had went for Zaheer when Republic city was attacked by the Earth Empire. After five years, both criminals were still wanted if they were alive. Since then, there have been loyalists of the Earth Empire and supporters of Kuvira's cause running amok in the formed Earth Sovereign, with Suyin Beifong as the voice of the people in the Earth Sovereign. There was also the concern of insurgents starting chaos in the four nations, which was the cause of setting up a perimeter.

"I got nothing on my end." a United forces soldier said as he brought out his radio. "East, west, and south. Report. See anything out of the ordinary?"

" _East is clear."_ said a male voice

" _West is clear."_ said a female voice

" _The perimeter on the south is clear. Nothing out of the ordinary."_ said a second male voice

"We've been in this perimeter for five months." the soldier complained, as another solider stepped in beside him. "I mean, what does anyone expect? An invasion of Earth Empire loyalist? Insurgents?"

"You haven't heard the rumors? These insurgents are gearing up for a battle." he stated

One of the soldiers stared north with a pair of binoculars. "Isn't there suppose to be a summit coming in two days?"

"Yeah, pretty much. Won't be long before President Raiko and the leaders of the four nations put it to a vote on what-" seaman officer was cut off by the other

"Something's coming! I can see it in the distance!"

"You see a ship?" the other soldier inquired looking into the binoculars as well

"More like two dozens of them. Spirits, I even see airships!"

"What banner?" the soldier demanded. "Is Water tribe? Sovereign? Fire Nation? Air Nation? What?"

"None."

"None?!"

"All I see is some kind of symbol."

"Symbol?"

The soldier stared at the left side of the airship with his binoculars, to see a symbol that the petty officer mentioned. It was a black triangle that showed a red eye, with a white hand holding it to strike sudden fear and intimidation into the United forces patrolling the perimeter outside Republic city. A sleek metal pole suddenly turned in their direction as they saw a purple light glow inside. Their eyes widened in fear and horror when they realized the pole was a cannon, as a beam struck the ship hitting the hull. The remaining ships went into battle stations with firebenders launching hurtling balls of fire at one of the enemy airships, as another focused their attack on the ships in the water. A United forces officer ran over to the radio, holding a bleeding wound on his gut.

"Abandon ship! I repeat: Abandon-" the announcer was cut off from an incoming blast that destroyed the helm

"The S.S. Dukada is under attack! I repeat: we are under attack! Unknown forces have breached the perimeter! We have suffer heavy casualties! Request immediate-" a searing blast struck the deck of the ship as a scorching flame burned the hull

Morning. Air temple island, Republic city.

" _You think you are safe? Do you think everyone is safe?! You will not saved them, Avatar. You will fall. Soon all will die. No man, no spirit. Nothing will live! Everything will die! And so will you."_

A shrieked scream echoed in the room as Korra sat up, with sweat going down her head and panicked breath. She looked left and right, seeing her boyfriend still snoring in his sleep as she relaxed knowing that she did not wake him up from her screaming. For five years, she and the others including Raiku have done what they can to quell Earth Empire loyalists. Also the insurgents who have ceased any riots in the four nations. It had five months ago since the riots stopped and the insurgents have gone into hiding, staying out of plain sight as wanted criminals of the four nations and Republic city. Both her and boyfriend were the same age, 26 years old. Korra felt as if her relationship with Raiku would lead to the next level. After having to go around the world ending the ongoing riots and Raiku constantly being pulled in the council, they both could spend more time with each other. There was even a point where Korra thought Raiku would consider marriage after being with each other for so long.

Raiku's eyes slowly opened as he saw his girlfriend's blue eyes and said. "Morning there, beautiful."

Korra slightly giggled. "Good Morning." she said planting a chaste kiss on the lips as she stroked her shoulder length dark brown hair. "How did you sleep?"

"First good sleep I've had in five years. Plus it's a change from being call to the council everyday." Raiku said as he sat up kissing Korra on her sweet and tender lips. "And with you here, I got all the time in the world to spend with my best girl."

Korra leaned closer to Raiku as she brought her lips near his ear. "Well, you have earned it." she whispered in a flirty tone

"You too." he whispered back, giving Korra another kiss. "Anyway, are you okay? I heard you scream."

"I..." Korra trailed off slightly looking away from Raiku. "I just haven't been getting a good sleep lately. I've had a bad dream."

"What about?" Raiku inquired. "I mean it must have been pretty terrifying to make you scream like that. What kind of dream was it?"

Korra tapped her hand with Raiku's. "Nothing. It was just a dream." she got out of bed and went to the bathroom as Korra splashed water on her face

"Do you want to talk about it?" Raiku asked, getting a sudden silence from Korra as an answer. "What am I saying? Of course you don't." he muttered

"Rai..." Korra placed her head on his shoulder as she sat down. "It's not that I don't want to, but it's something I don't want to talk about right now." she said

Raiku stared in his girlfriend's eyes. "You sure?" he asked

"I'm sure." Korra replied

Raiku kissed her forehead and said. "Okay. Whenever you're ready to talk..."

"Thanks." Korra went toward her closet. "I should get dressed. I promised Asami and Li Mei I'd go meet up with them later on." she said getting her clothes on, as Raiku went out of their room to put on a pair of brown pants and boots from his closet. Korra put on her sleeveless dark blue shirt, with her forearm sleeves on both sides of her arms. A brown fur shawl guard and a blue wrap around her waist on her blue baggy pants as she put her fur boots on her feet. "I should still be here by the time I get back."

"Have fun." he replied, opening a drawer on his nightstand. "Hey, Korra. Can I ask you something?"

"Ask away." she said, as Raiku pulled out a small black box

Raiku opened up the box, smiling and asked. "What time do you plan on coming back?"

"Around four o'clock. Maybe five if Li Mei decides to have me shop all over Republic city like last time." Korra answered. "Why?"

Inside was a betrothal necklace with the top showing wind blown and the bottom showing waves of water, along with a griffon head on the middle. "No reason. It's perfect." Raiku said closing the box and setting it back inside the drawer of the nightstand

"Perfect? What's perfect?" Korra said fully dressed in her water tribe clothing

Raiku wrapped his arms around Korra's waist and said. "It's a surprise for when you get back. I want you to be here when I show it to give you."

Korra smirked. "Really?" her face an inch closer to her boyfriend's. "What kind of surprise would this be? Is it special?"

"Can't tell you that, beautiful." Raiku replied, planting a kiss on her cheek. "It's a surprise. You'll have to wait for it."

"Maybe I have to come up with a surprise for you, then. I could wear something more comfortable when I get back." Korra planted kisses on his cheek, along with a long and brief kiss on the lips. "How does that sound?"

Raiku smiled. "That sounds-"

They heard a knock on their door as they stopped. "Hello? Korra? Raiku? Are you two in there?" said a voice outside the door

Raiku leaned his mouth toward Korra's ear and whispered. "If we're really quiet, he might think we're already gone."

Korra playfully hit his shoulder as she let go of the embrace and said. "Come on. Don't be rude." she turned to the door. "You can come in!" she yelled out

The door opened up to reveal a 27 year old Mako in a black suit, with a red scarf tie over his neck. A goatee on his chin and a thin mustache above his lips. His hair combed nicely to the left as he walked inside. He gave a quick hug to Korra and a short handshake to Raiku, as he turned his attention to the snow haired arishiakage.

"I didn't interrupt anything, did I?"

"Well now that you mentioned it-" Raiku was cut off by a nudge from Korra

"Not at all." she replied. "What brings you here, Mako?"

"Sorry I had to come unannounced, but Raiku is needed in the council." Mako stated. "It's an urgent matter."

Raiku raised a sudden eyebrow as to why the council needed him and replied. "For what reason? It's my week off."

Mako nodded his head and stated. "All they told me was to get you. I went to go ask Nolun did he knew anything about it, but he doesn't even know what's going on."

Raiku narrowed his eyes. "How big is this crisis?"

"Big enough to get both you and Nolun involved." Mako said. "Bolin's waiting for us to meet him there."

Korra glanced over to Raiku. "Maybe I should come with you to see what's going on." she suggested

"You don't need to come with me." Raiku reassured Korra. "I'll tell you what this is about when I get back. In the meantime, go enjoy your day."

"Are you sure?" she inquired

"I'm sure." Raiku said, as Korra kissed him on the cheek while she left the room to meet Asami and Li Mei. "I was not expecting this today. I was looking forward to something else. Something personal I needed to plan out before Korra gets back here."

Mako raised an eyebrow as he asked. "Like what?"

Raiku motioned Mako to wait for a moment, as he went to the bedroom to grab the small box and came back. "I was going to give Korra this." he opened it to show Mako a betrothal necklace

Mako's eyes lit up with surprise. "Wait... were you going to propose to Korra?" Raiku nodded his head in answered as Mako folded his arms at the back of his neck. "I can't believe it. You and Korra... you and Korra!"

"I know! I'm going to propose to her!" Raiku exclaimed as he put the box in his pants pocket

"You're going to marry Korra?!" Raiku and Mako turned around to see a 25 year old Bolin walked in, with his face full of shock and surprise. "You and Korra are getting married?"

"Shh." Raiku shushed Bolin from speaking loudly, almost alerting Korra of the surprise proposal he had in stored for her. "Korra doesn't know. I was planning on thinking of a way, but a sudden change prevented that before I could come up with an idea."

"You mean with the council sending Mako to get you?"

"Precisely."

Mako put his hands up in mock surrender and stated. "Don't blame me. The council called you and Nolun for an emergency meeting on your day off."

Raiku crossed his arms as he glanced at Mako and said. "This must sound important."

"You'll have to find out for yourself." Mako replied

Afternoon. City hall. Council chambers, Republic city.

The hall was filled with people chattering, one of politics and one of military on each side as Raiku, Mako, and Bolin arrived. They could hear tons of arguing going on about the perimeter and mainly the riots that happened five months ago in the four nations. There were a lot of people they did not recognize, but some of them that Raiku, Mako, and Bolin have personally known like Chau, Ragun, and Bateen. A United Republic officer rushed to his superior while another group were coordinating a battle stragety.

"Lot of people here." Bolin said breaking the silence between the three

"A lot of them. This place is crowded." Raiku added

"This is no coincidence." Mako stated as he turned his glance at Raiku and Bolin. "Whatever this is... It's not an emergency meeting. There's something going on besides whatever this is."

"You're right." Raiku said in agreement. "The question is what?"

"Hey, Raiku! Guys!" all three turned their attention to an approaching Nolun, as he waved at them. "I was wondering went you guys would get here." he said shaking their hand

"You know what's going on?" Raiku asked as him, Mako, and Bolin had followed Nolun up the steps leading to the second floor

Nolun nodded. "No. I'm waiting to get contacted by the council."

"The only way this could get worse is if Thadek, and his son Ryn showing up here." Raiku replied. "Please tell me him and Ryn aren't you."

"They're a no show which is a good start. Avoids him and my father heading butts." Nolun answered modestly as he moved away from two admirals talking to each other. "Since Lin is still in Zaofu, we got Chief Saiko preparing an evacuation for civilians if things go south real fast."

"Sounds like an invasion is coming from the looks of how things are going here." Mako stated noting the sudden urgency of everyone. "Seems like they're expecting a war to start here in the city."

"That's what everyone is saying. People are saying that the perimeter may be breached." Nolun explained coming to a stop as they reached the council doors

"Breached? What do you mean "breached"?! How can it be BREACHED?! WE'RE UNDER ATTACK?!" Bolin panicked, receiving a slap across the face from Raiku. "Thanks, Raiku. I really needed that one." he said rubbing his cheek

"What about the other perimeter north of here?" Mako inquired

"That one is still secure. It's the one at sea everyone else is worried about." Nolun stated to them. "They've already sent out a scout team for reconnaissance. In the meantime," he looked at Raiku who nodded his head in reply, before glancing back at Mako and Bolin. "The council is already starting the conference."

The doors opened as President Raiko along with councilors Han, Sing, and Notoa were present in the council table. A ton of arguments rang throughout the room, as Raiku could hear the chatter going on through the left and right side while he and Nolun made their way to Raiko and the council. Off in the distance, they could see Raiku's uncle Acaro standing by with Hiroshi Sato holding a box crate in his hands as he set it down on a table. The chattering outbursts continued as a loud banging from the gravel was heard, as everyone looked at President Raiko who sat down with the council.

"Order in the court." he said noticing his son with the arishiakage and his two friends walking their way. "Now that everyone is here..." he turned his attention back to the crowd in the court room. "We could begin the meeting. Last night, we have received an incoming transmission from the S.S. Dukada."

"What are the details?" Nolun inquired

"Unknown." Councilor Song stated. "We were not able to understand the transmission. A jamming signal was interfering with the message."

"Do we have any leads on who could be attacking?"

"It is unknown." Councilor Han replied. "We do not know if loyalists of the Earth Empire, a rogue army in one of the Four Nations is responsible."

"It could be the Insurgents that started those riots five months ago." Raiku stated. "They've been quiet after the riots stopped."

"I understand your statement Arishiakage, but that seems unlikely." Raiko stated. "They would not possess the equipment and enough manpower to attack Republic city in just five months. Until we know for certain from the scouts, we must prepare ourselves."

Raiku thought of countering, but decided not to go as he glanced at councilor Notora and asked. "Have you start evacuation?"

"It is underway, Arishiakage. We are leading all civilians away from the ensuring battle as a precaution." she replied. "We must prepare for the worst to come if-" the councilor was cut off when a soldier barged through the door

"President Raiko! Councilors! I have urgent news from the scout team!" he exclaimed

"What have you found out?"

"Just before they were intercepted, we received word that the perimeter has been breached by unknown forces."

"Under what nation? What banner?"

"None." the messengers said, as the crowd began chattering after the soldier revealed to them that the unknown force on his way to the city held no banner

Raiko beat the gavel on the council table and shouted. "Order! Order! This council will receive order at once!"

Nolun looked to Raiku, along with Mako and Bolin as he said. "We need to find out who we're dealing with."

Hiroshi approached them and said. "Come with me." they followed Hiroshi and Acaro out of the courtroom. "This may be something more than just an invasion of Republic city. It could be a war for all we know, but the question is who or what." he stated as he opened the crate to show what was inside, leaving Raiku, Nolun, Mako, and Bolin to see from themselves. Inside the crate laid out a long barrel over to a device, which had a trigger with a small crystal glowing inside. There was also the same weapon along with a sawed off double barrel with a short trigger, and another weapon with a short barrel but with a long clip attached to it. "These are weapons that we've obtained from one of the riots in the Fire Nation. These have been scattered in each riot of the four nations. It's nothing like I have ever seen."

"What do you know about them?"

"The crystal inside is a catalyst to emit concentrated plasma out from the barrel once the trigger is pulled." Hiroshi explained. "However, it seems to overheat when fired repeatedly. I have no idea what kind of crystal this is, but it seems to be what powers these weapons."

"Any idea who can make these weapons?"

"Even I am not capable of creating this. But this is..." Hiroshi trailed off shaking his head in sudden disbelief. "No, that's impossible. It can't be him."

"Who?"

Before Hiroshi could answer, a searing blast hit the council hall as all six were sent flying back. Nolun got up and ran toward the destroyed council room, as some bodies were covered in rubble while the rest bleed to death. Small fires spread out of the court as Raiku and the rest arrived, their expressions filled with shock when Nolun lifted his father's now dead corpse off the floor. Nolun held his head down while holding his father's lifeless corpse in his arms, nothing but dirt, and burnt marks remained on his body. Raiku walked over to Nolun as he knelt down, his hand on his friend's shoulder. A large hole from where the blast impacted showed them airships firing a beam of spirit energy at buildings and the streets of Republic city.

"Dad! Dad!" Nolun screamed holding his father in his own arms. "Dad. Still with me okay? We're going to get you help! We're-"

"Nolun." said person nudged his hand away, only for Raiku to keep his hand steady on his shoulder. "Nolun. I'm sorry for your loss, but we have to move." he said sadly as a couple of United Republic soldiers approached them. "Take Raiko's corpse out of here. Give me a proper burial outside the city."

"The city's is underway, sir! Reporting heavy casualties! The civilians are all captured!" one of the soldiers exclaimed. "Our soldiers are doing what they can, but we're getting reports that the perimeter outside the wall is breached."

"Take his body to Shu's Hope. It's a settlement out of the city." Nolun stated getting up. "That's where he met my mother." the soldiers nodded as they picked up Raiko's corpse. "Radio an airship here. We have to leave the city."

"That must have been planning this since they attacked." Mako said as beams of light attacked near their direction. "Where did that came from?"

"I have a good idea where." Raiku replied putting a few masked and unknown soldiers who were armed with spirit weapons in their hands which had glowing purple lights. Their militia uniforms were dark with white sleeves and red visor eyes on the helmets. "And whoever they are..." the airbender trailed off seeing a 8 foot tall dark spirit that spewed out fire while another launched a boulder, as they moved out of the way. "They have some serious firepower."

"Are you doing puns?!" Mako interjected while taking cover behind a wall

"No! Well, maybe... I don't know!" Raiku exclaimed while sending out a gush of wind at the masked soldiers and dark spirits, leaving only the dark spirit staggering

"Come on!" Mako exclaimed as the group followed him. "We need to get out of city hall."

"Korra, where are you?" Raiku said to himself

"Rai, come on!" Mako shouted as Raiku ran to follow the others

Elsewhere. Republic city.

Fifteen minutes earlier.

"No, seriously. What's the embarrassing thing you did the most?"

"I can't tell you that, Li Mei." Asami giggled

"Come on! Why not?" Li Mei inquired. "Please."

Asami sighed. "Okay. When I was six, I broke an expensive vase my parents bought in a auction while they were away. Not knowing what to do, I hid the broken pieces in our lawn. A couple days later, the gardener found a piece of the vase and showed it to mom and dad."

"Oooohh..." Korra and Li Mei teased at the heiress of Future Industries

"Shut up, guys!" Asami exclaimed playfully nudging her friends arms. "Anyway, I got an earful from dad and was grounded for almost a whole month."

"I got grounded for two months when I shove my cousin Lucon's head down the toilet. Little jerk deserved a swirlie." Li Mei stated. "But enough about childhood hi-jinks." she glanced at the Avatar. "Korra, do you want to tell us something embarrassing?"

"I'll pass. Thanks."

"So... you don't want to tell us nothing? Not even a certain surprise you were planning for Raiku?"

"Li Mei!" Korra exclaimed, her cheeks blushing

Asami glanced at Korra, then back to her sister-in-law and asked. "What do you mean by surprise?"

"When we were in the Earth Sovereign, Korra was thinking of a way to surprise Raiku." Li Mei stated to Asami. "And did she. She was in one of those belly dancing dresses the geisha wore for entertainment."

"Please, stop."

"I will after this." Li Mei assured her. "When Raiku came in, I was pretty sure his jaw dropped while he was drooling."

Korra covered Li Mei's mouth to end the stories. "Okay. That's enough of that."

"Well, we're all up for surprises."

"Speaking of surprises..." Korra started, trailing off. "I think Raiku has something for me when I get back to Air temple island."

"Think he's going to give you another dance?" Li Mei joked in a teasing manner

"Oh, no. I can't see that happening. Especially for him."

"You two think Raiku might have plans of marriage?" Korra asked them. "I mean, we haven't talk about it in a while."

"I thought the law forbid Raiku of not marrying anyone of Lakogi origin."

"It does, but I've heard the old laws of Lakogi are being changed thanks to him."

"You think is about to propose to you?" Li Mei inquired

"I don't know." Korra replied. "He hasn't talked about it. He hasn't hinted or mention anything about getting married at all."

"Have you two talked about it recently?" Asami asked

"Not for a while, no." Korra stated. "Maybe should I go to talk to him about-"

All of a sudden, a searing blast shot through the sky, as an explosion was heard throughout Republic city with the sudden sound of screams being heard. A wave shattered the glass off of windows, and sent fewer people falling on the ground as black smoke formed at the area that was struck. A large shadow began to form on the city as Asami, Li Mei, and Korra looked with horrified and shocked expressions to see airships. A squadron of planes set out to intercept each airship, follow by United Forces airships that spew out fireball at the unknown hostile airship. The unknown enemy airships retaliated by firing a strange beam to destroy an airship in a split second, as three planes were lost in the blast along the way when they crashed near a six story building. One of the planes fell off the roof, descending a woman and her child as Korra brought up two columns of earth long enough for the woman and her daughter to get away in time.

"Who are these guys?!"

"I don't know!" Asami exclaimed in reply. "Do you recognize a banner or anything? Anything that could tell us who's attacking the city."

Li Mei looked up to only see a dark hand holding a red eye with a white triangle. "No, it's not even a banner. The only thing is whatever that is."

Asami looked up as well seeing the logo Li Mei noticed. "Neither do I. But where did that explosion come from?"

"I don't know. Judging from the smoke, I would say it came north." Li Mei stated

"North? That's where..." Korra trailed off before her eyes went wide. "That's where Raiku and the others are! Mako and Bolin went to get Raiku for some kind of emergency meeting the council called for in city hall."

Asami ran to her satomobile opening the trunk of her satomobile and took out her electric glove. "Something tells me this was about the perimeter they set up outside Republic city."

"Who else is with Raiku and the others?" Li Mei asked Korra

"Nolun might be there with them." Korra replied. "If they called Raiku, they probably called him, too."

They felt the ground suddenly tremble, as a dark spirit creatures moved on all fours heading for them. Asami and Li Mei got into the satomobile while Korra was launched back from a earth column, landing on the back of the seat as they drove. The dark spirit chased away them while they drove away launching sharp columns appeared out of the road, as Asami drifted the satomobile left and right. Korra hurtled boulders and a ball of fire at the dark spirit, using the rocks it summoned to provide cover for it boulder-to-boulder collision and fireball block. Asami turned her car right heading six blocks to city hall, as the earth dark spirit trip off its feet and crashed near a store leaving Li Mei to look behind them.

"I think it's gone now." she said, only for the dark earth spirit to barge out of another building and charged. "But I've been wrong once. Turn."

"There's nowhere to go!"

A spirit hyena and a kangarooracoon jumped on the head of the dark earth spirit, shielding its eyes as it violently tried to shake both spirits as the kangarooracoon roughly landed on Li Mei's lap.

"Hop-hop! Are you okay?" Asami inquired in concern

"Very dizzy." the kangarooracoon spirit feeling slightly nauseous

"Please don't throw up on my lap, little guy." she begged to the kangarooracoon

"Aye-aye!" Korra screamed at the hyena spirit still covering the dark earth spirit's sight

"Cleanse it!" he exclaimed. "I do not know how long I can keep this one occupied."

Korra metalbend a nearby fire hydrant into pieces, as she used waterbending to circle around the dark spirit after Aye-aye leaped off its head. She bend the water in a way that was starting to absorb the energy, as it flown around giving off a mystical property. It began stealing the energy of the residing light from the dark spirit as the water was quickly full of this energy. It stole the light side after forcibly exchanging it from the dark spirit, and swapping it as the dark spirit turned into a light spirit before it vanished back to the spirit world. A sudden dark spirit of fire appeared, leaving Korra to do the same with the last dark spirit. She bend the water to absorb the energy, after stealing the light side once the energy was exchanged as the dark spirit was swapped back into a light spirit. Repeating the last transition of vanishing back into the spirit world.

"Two in a row. Very impressive." Aye-aye complimented

"I try." Korra said as she turned her attention to the spirit hyena. "But what are you and Hop-hop doing here?"

"While we were in the spirit world, I sensed a dark presence like I have never sense before." he stated to the three. "When we arrived to this city, we found you were experiencing an attack from not just man, but also dark spirits."

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Li Mei asked the spirit hyena

Aye-aye shook his head in a no. "Unfortunately, I do not. Once we had arrived to this city, we found only this chaos."

"Can you sense anyone? What about Mako and Bolin? Raiku?"

"I can, actually." Aye-aye replied. "But they are not alone. I sense two, maybe three presences with them. One is someone who is the son of the one that leads this city."

"That's Nolun. I knew he was with them."

"The other one belongs to someone of the Toaka clan."

"Toruk and Camri are with Tenzin and the rest of the family in Shenmue city. So that leaves only Acaro." Korra told them

"And the last is that of Asami Sato's bloodline. A father perhaps." Aye-aye concluded

Asami's eyes widened at the mention of her father. "Dad! Is he alright?!"

"He is fine. Your father is with the others." the spirit hyena assured the heiress of Future Industries

"Are they still in City hall? A building with four columns on the front?"

"They are, but I also sense those looking forward to do them harm." the spirit urgently stated to them. "At least twenty are outside this 'city hall' waiting for them to step out."

"Men or spirits?" Korra asked

"Mostly men." Aye-aye answered. "Though they carry these strange devices in their hands. I do not know what they are." he added

"Then that's where we need to go. Now."

Afternoon. Outside City hall, Republic city

Men clad in dark armored suits aimed their spirit weapons at the City hall entrance while they took cover. One soldier motioned his hand for a small group to take point, as Mako peeked outside the window and saw the small group coming. Bolin and Raiku looked in another window seeing the exact same thing, as twenty men armed with spiritual weapons stood ready outside the entrance. Hiroshi was speaking to Acaro about something of importance while holding the crate of spiritually armed weapons as Nolun decide to made his way over toward Mako.

Nolun appeared beside Mako and asked. "How many?"

"As far as I can tell, there's only twenty of them." Mako stated. "I have no idea what kind of firepower these guys have."

"If it is like the weapons in these weapons, we may have a problem." Hiroshi said

Raiku glanced at Hiroshi. "Before the attack happened, you said there was someone who could possibly create something like this. I think you know who."

"Someone by the name of Suchong." Hiroshi told him as Raiku took a step closer. "He was a former employee of Future Industries that I let go."

"You fired."

"Yes. He was conducting odd and brutal experimentation of advanced weapons, so I had every weapon he created destroyed and assimilated." he stated. "This was before I lost my wife."

"Can you describe him?" Raiku asked

"Receding hair, scranny figure, he also had a limp on his left leg." Hiroshi said. "After I unemployed him, he was never to be seen again." he added

"Li Mei said that a group of Kyoshi warriors were sent to bring him in when he was helping Kuvira five years ago." Mako recalled. "But she also said he died in a fire caused by his safe hideout from when he worked the Earth Empire. Is he a bender?"

"No, he never was. He was a non-bender born in the Earth Kingdom." Hiroshi stated. "As to if he is alive or not, I truly don't know. If he is dead, I have no idea rather to either compliment or fear his technology."

"What if it is Suchong?"

"Then I was feel more terrified. Please..." Hiroshi paused extending the box crate. "would one of you hold this?"

"I'll take it." Raiku offered as Hiroshi gave it the snow haired airbender who wrapped it around his arm. "The question is how are going to get through that group?"

They saw a group of ten being sent flying by columns of earth launching off their feet, as they two other figures. One was twisting one of the enemy soldiers arm while she tossed him aside before punching and kicking three more. Another familiar face shocked another soldier using her electric glove as five more soldiers were sent flying away, landing inside one store and building. They all smiled once they knew who the figures.

"It's Korra, Asami, and Li Mei!" Bolin shouted out

"Hey, Rai, do you have that bison whistle to call in Mugo."

"Catch." the arishiakage said tossing it into Nolun's hand as he, Mako, and Bolin went outside. Acaro glanced at Hiroshi who nodded his head before staring at Raiku. "Are you two coming?"

A gush of wind suddenly sent Raiku flying out of the exit as he landed on his butt, while a blast door clasped down the entrance surprising everyone. Raiku handed the box crate to Li Mei as he followed Asami to the closed entrance to City hall, bringing out energy claw with combat energybending to pierce the door. But to no avail, the metal blast door was made of platinum.

"You won't be able to cut through." Hiroshi said to the snow haired arishiakage

"Dad! Dad, what are you doing?"

"You have to go."

"No! Not without you!"

"Asami, I'll be fine." Hiroshi reassured his daughter of his safety

"This is what we planned." Acaro added

"Planned? What are you two talking about?" Raiku inquired to the two who closed down the blast door

"You all will need everyone you can if Republic city is ever going to be taken back." Acaro said to them. "You will Earth Sovereign, Fire Nation, Air Nation, and Water Tribes if this city is going to ours. We will find Bateen and the others so we can do what we can. Bring any bender and non-bender who can fight and hold the line here."

"You must help the Avatar unite them together to face this new enemy." Hiroshi added. "The fate of the world may be in sake if you don't."

"Dad..." Asami trailed off with tears in her eyes

"I'll be fine, sweetie." Hiroshi said to his daughter. "Now go. Please, for me."

"We will come back for you. And I will bring back an army to help. I swear it." Raiku promised to them

"I know you will, nephew." Acaro said back to his nephew as he and Hiroshi went another way out of city hall

Raiku's sky bison Mugo landed eight feet away from City hall, while everyone got on with Nolun tugging on the lease as Mugo flew up in the air. The sky bison flew away, avoiding any detection of the enemy airship in quick ease as the others except for Aye-aye and Hop-hop looked down at the destruction of Republic city. Smoke and fire consumed the buildings as a child's hand was out from a crumbled buidling, with bits of blood from the hand of the dead child. They looked away after seeing certain death as Asami stared back at City hall to where her father and Raiku's uncle, with the silver haired airbender placing his hand on her shoulder.

"So much... I can't believe this is happening." Asami looked away with tears in her eyes as she wiped them off. "We have come back, Rai. We have to."

"We'll come back for them, Asami." Raiku reassured her. "We will get ourselves an army and end this war."

"I hope you're right."

"So do I."


	2. Summit

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and everything created. I own my OCs.  
**

 **a few voice actors to who would voice the OCs.**

 **Raiku: Josh Keaton**

 **Li Mei: Laura Bailey**

 **Nolun: Travis Willingham**

 **So as always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Summit

Evening. Temple palace, Shenmue City.

In the streets of Shenmue, there was crowds of people either shopping in the marketplace or dropping off supplies out back of the market itself. Children were kicking a ball with one team heading for the goal of the opposing team, as a girl kicked the ball toward the goal which the goalie was unable to block. A litter of ocelotlynx cubs were in a box being held by an elderly woman who gave sold them to a loving couple for their daughter, as two griffon riders flew in the air over the whole city while a bison flew above them. In a balcony to the Air temple which served now as a palace, a griffon rested asleep with its tail suddenly wagging and eyes opened slowly before standing up on all fours. A sky bison landed down, as the griffon quickly flew and tackled one of the people who jumped off the bison who the griffon recognized its master.

"Down, Suba! Down!" Raiku called out as the griffon licked one last time before getting off of him completely. He patted the griffons head as he looked down a sad look and said. "Not in the mood today, buddy." Suba took a step back as the griffon stared at the faces of his master and friends. "But I'm okay." he reassured the creature as two girls, with one nineteen and the other fifteen wearing red and yellow wing suits

"Korra!" they exclaimed in a hugging embrace

"We were so worried. When we didn't hear anything from Republic city-"

"We're fine, Ikki." Korra assured as her smile faded. "Though, you really caught us at a bad time."

"Among other things." Raiku muttered as a thirteen boy along with an eight year tackled the snow haired airbender. "Good to see you guys, too."

"I was wondering when you show up." the thirteen year old Meelo said. "I'm so close to getting my tats."

Pema soon came in and hugged her nephew. "Me and your uncle were worried sick about you."

"Sorry, Aunt Pema." Raiku replied. "All of us had an... unexpected change happen while we were in Republic city yesterday."

the younger brother Rohan looked at everyone else who had near tired looks on their faces as he looked back at Raiku. "Why does everyone look sad all of a sudden?" he suddenly asked

Raiku ruffled Rohan's hair. "Let's just say we hit a major setback." he said to the eight year old as Tenzin walked down the steps, heading over to them

Tenzin hugged Korra and then Raiku. "Thank goodness you all are safe. What happened? When we tried to contact the island or City hall, we grew concerned."

"Uncle..."

Tenzin noticed the look on his nephew's face and asked. "What is it? What happened back in the city?"

"We need to talk. Inside."

Tenzin led everyone inside the living room of the palace as Korra started to explain what had happened in Republic city. An unknown faction lead an assault on the city, Raiko was dead, and that Hiroshi along with Acaro and a few others stayed behind to hold the line. Mysterious crystals and advanced weaponry had also caught Tenzin's attention as well as dark spirits helping out those who attacked Republic city. The airbending grand master recalled the riots that continued in the four nations had stopped only months ago, and wondered if they were somehow connected with the invasion. Mysterious soldiers, allied with dark spirit invaded Republic city and many would believe this was an act of war itself.

"And that's everything that happened." Korra finished

"I can't believe it." Jinora said. "Our home. It's..."

"I know." Raiku said as he looked at Tenzin. "What do you think of this, uncle?" he asked

Tenzin rubbed the temple of his forehead as he suddenly stood up and said. "This is... this is not what I would suspect. War. And now of all times. Especially with a faction we know nothing about."

Nolun sighed rubbing his neck. "This is a surprise to all of us." he replied. "Makes me wonder if all the other nations are experiecing the same thing we are."

"It would be best to check and know for sure." Mako suggested

"And we also have to check back with the city." Asami added worried about her father

Raiku nodded in agreement. "Good idea. Asami, go ahead and see if there's any word on the city. Aila knows where the radio is." he glanced at Mako as said maiden arrived. "There's another radio in the study linking to the leaders of the four nations. Call and see if anyone having the same trouble we are."

"Follow me Miss Sato." the maiden said as Asami followed her

"Did your brother made it out?"

"Noalok wasn't in the city when the invasion started." Li Mei stated. "Asami told me he was at a Doctors conference in the Northern Water Tribe, so hopefully he's alright."

"Where's Aunt Kya?"

"With Camri and Toruk." Tenzin stated to him. "I assume you're going to tell them about your Uncle."

"Are you sure you want to?"

Raiku sighed as he glanced at Korra. "I have to. I got to be the one to tell them what happened."

"You all must be tired. How about the rest of us get your rest?" Tenzin insisted

"Might as well." Raiku yawned. "We could get ourselves to rest up for an hour or two, before we figured out what to do."

"Plus to give you some time to tell Kya." Korra added. "Especially Camri and Toruk before they get here." she concluded heading to her room

"Uncle, we're home!"

"Too late for that." Raiku muttered. "Might as well get this out in the open before they hear it from anywhere else." he added seeing Tenzin his head as Kya, Camri, and Toruk enter the living room

"Well, well..." Kya trailed off wrapping Raiku into an hugging embrace. "I'm surprised to see you all here."

"Hello, Aunt Kya."

"I never knew you would come here." Toruk suddenly said approaching them. "I figured you would stay in Republic city for a couple of days. With the way the council keeps calling you, I thought you would be there for the rest of your life, cousin."

"Not quite."

"Cousin!" Camri walked over and hugged Raiku, but her smile faded when she saw the look on his face. "What's wrong?"

"I think it's time we told them." Pema whispered to her husband

"Too soon."

"There's something you need to know." Tenzin said to them

"Why? What's going on?" Toruk glanced at Tenzin. "Uncle? Do you know what's going on?"

Kya placed her hands on her nephew's shoulders. "Raiku, I need you to be honest with me. Where is your uncle?"

"You're not going to like this."

* * *

Unknown location.

In a dark abandoned alleyway, a mysterious figure walked through the alley and spotted a small light reflecting on his face as he walked to the direction of it. He figure in the alley removed their hood to reveal a dark haired man with golden brown eyes. He also had a scar on the right side of his chin and a scarred eye on his left. His hand laid down on a box with sudden movement inside as a insect screech could be heard. The box showed visible small scratches as a caliber weapon was strapped to his back which held a scope with a purple trim light to show through the barrel.

"What is the pass phrase?" the man in the alley said

"For when anarchy grows, we show up to spread through the world." the hooded man answered

"It is time."

"Have they arrived?"

"They have." the hooded figure stated. "It seems they have escaped Republic city. Just like our master has predicted. The Avatar and her allies will plan to rally our enemies together against us."

"Agreed. This problem must be done quickly and effectively. They must not interfere with our plans."

"I will see to it."

"Has the summit started?"

"Not yet, but soon it will."

"That must not happen. We must deal with this problem before the four nations could unite together against us. These will suffice for the summit if all else fails." the hooded mysterious assailant tapped his hand on a box crate, with the sound of screeching and sudden scratches making itself known inside the box. "For this, proceed with the assassination if luck favors us in our mission."

"It will be done."

"See it to that it does. Only assassinate our primary targets." the hooded and mysterious ordered with authority

"Understood." the dark hair bumped his fist to his chest and said. "For the Order."

the hooded did the same as he bump his fist to his chest and replied. "For the Order. Now go and fortune favor us this day."

* * *

Noon. Tai Guon Palace. Shenmue city.

The sound of water turning off was heard in the bathroom, as Raiku stepped out with his a towel covering his waist and his white medium length wet from the water. He dried his head off using a towel as he opened a closet, taking out an orange robe with a hood off and a yellow bicep band putting both on. Raiku also clothed himself in brown pants, which were held in a red sash around his waist and brown boots staring in the mirror to show mostly off his grey eyes and light pale skin. He took out the small box from the nightstand, seeing the betrothal necklace still were it was as a knock was heard on the door. Raiku held the small box in a safe place in a small hole on the right of the nightstand as he headed for the door, opening it up to see Asami dressed in a black and red jumpsuit. Her family company logo on the left and right shoulder as she had a saddened look. Raiku noticed her saddened expression as he placed a gentle touch on her shoulder, showing her a quick look of sympathy.

"Did you get a hold of your dad?" Raiku asked

Asami shook her head and replied. "No, I haven't. Aila said she would let me know on the radio." she then gazed at Raiku. "Korra told me things didn't go when you told Toruk and Camri."

Raiku sighed exasperatedly. "Camri wanted to be alone in her room, so Kya went in to comfort her." he stated now pinching the bridge of his nose. "Toruk and I were caught in a... argument."

Asami quirked her eyebrow, as she placed her hands on her hips. "In other words, you two had a shouting match."

"Pretty much. I'm just giving him some space until he cools off."

"You still remember those weapons my dad confiscated? The ones he gave you before we left the city? Well, I've been taking them apart and putting them back together." Asami asked as Raiku nodded his head. "I think it's time to talked about what kind of technology we're dealing with here."

"What did you find out?"

"When I was studying these crystals that power the weapons, Aye-Aye said he knew what they were." Asami stated. "He called their emphara crystals. They're about to connet with spirit energy when in contact spirit vines. However, they overcharge at a certain amount of shots."

Raiku narrowed his eyes as he showed a serious. "So this is your first thing encountering this kind of technology."

"Precisely. Whoever this Suchong is, I wasn't able to get files from the company. Not even my dad had anything concrete on him." Asami added. "When it came to the weapons from that crate, they take a certain number of shots. With the sub weapons it's sixteen."

"Is there a demonstration on how it works?" Raiku asked

Asami nodded with a smile. "Follow me."

In an abandoned cellar room, the door opened to reveal Asami and Raiku as they entered inside the empty cellar. The confiscated weapons were laid out on the table, along with a few broken vases down on the floor. The double barrel weapon laid beside the other weapon with the drum which held a piece of a spirit vine inside it. Asami took an empty bottle and sat it on the stand, as she handed the small arm weapon while positioning his hand to aim at the sight.

"What is this thing called?"

"From my dad's note inside the crate where these weapons were, a spirit gun. Or pistol which is more preferable." Asami explained as she hooked a mechanism inside the spirit gun. "I kept the safety on the firing mechanism so you can't shoot." she then took the safety off. "Pull on that trigger."

Raiku squeezed the trigger as a quick and small beam shot out of the six-gun, breaking the bottle into pieces. "Whoa."

"Safety's off, you can take a shot." she added clicking the safety back on

Raiku set the six-gun back on the table, as he looked at Asami and asked. "Would this be the type of weapon whoever those people that attacked the city used?"

"Yes, but they seem to be different than the ones we've confiscated two month ago in one of the riots." she stated. "Aside from this, they have dark spirits allying with them and technology not even Future Industries has ever had."

"And we still don't know who the people that attacked Republic city." Raiku muttered under his breath

"Hopefully we get some answers on whoever is doing this."

"Asami, are you still in the cellar room?"

"Still here!" she yelled to her sister-in-law. "We can't take on this unknown army alone by ourselves." Asami added

Raiku nodded. "You're right. As soon as I can get the other nobles here to agree with me on the summit, we need to pull up some allies."

"We could ask Korra to see if her father can help us. Suyin too." Asami suggested. "Her family do lead both of the Water Tribes. Trying asking them."

"But the Fire Nation remains unsure." Raiku said. "I use to get Zuko to agree with me, but since he passed last year I don't think that's possible. I don't know if I can convince Firelord Izumi."

"You have to try."

"What about the Kyoshi warriors? Think we can ask for their help?"

"Only Li Mei could give you that answer."

"So ask away, then." said a female free spirited voice

Raiku and Asami turned around to see Li Mei behind, but in a different appearance. Her brown hair was now wavy and neck length, showing more of her light tan skin. Her bright blue eyes were still natural and she wore something different than what she had on before as Asami and Raiku looked suddenly surprised. She had on tight green pants and a black vest covering her torso along with a short sleeve green shirt. Her fingernails painted a light torquoise green and a bracelet on her left arm. Black tabi shoes that clothed her feet as the kyoshi warrior saw the look of her friend and sister-in-law.

"What?" Li Mei inquired looking slightly confused

"Did you cut off some of your hair?"

"You guys don't like it?"

"No, no. It's quite nice." Asami said to her. "You look really beautiful."

"That's a new look for you."

Li Mei's cheeks flushed. "Oh... thanks, guys. Anyway..." she trailed taking a step forward to Asami and Raiku. "I just called Sui Fee and told her about what happened in Republic city. She said she'll send in a squad to check the situation there." she stated. "Other squads will also check the rest of the four nations if they're having the same kind of trouble we're having."

"Hey, are you guys down..." Bolin trailed off until he saw Li Mei. "Li Mei... you look so beautiful."

"Do you like it?"

"I love it!"

"Romance later, lovebirds." Raiku teased the two. "For now, we have to deal with this summit."

"Sounds good. Maybe they can find out who's responsible." Asami replied

"And Tenzin wanted me to tell you that the summit is tonight."

Raiku blinked. "That was fast. I wonder how he does it."

"Hey is anyone down here?" said the voice of Mako

"We're in here!" Raiku shouted back as Mako and Bolin walked in the cellar

"Get ready. We're heading to the summit tonight."

"Li Mei already told me and..." Raiku trailed off when he noticed Mako wearing a different attire. The outfit consisted of black short sleeve shirt and pants along with brown boots. "Are you wearing my shinobi survival gear?" he asked also noticed a red scarf on Mako's neck

"You don't even use it anymore."

"I thought you let your grandmother keep your mom's scarf."

"This is another."

"From a lucky lady he's been dating."

"Really?" Raiku placed his hands on Mako's shoulders with a wide grin on his face. "Mako as your wingman I say keep her." he said. "And don't mess it up."

"Thanks a lot." Mako replied in sarcasm

Raiku shrugged his shoulders as he had his arm around his shoulder. "What? I was teaching you how to live, buddy. Me and Bolin come to think of it."

"And you said you were a ladiesman."

"Already, enough!" Mako exclaimed as Raiku and Bolin chuckled

"Look who's getting pouty." Raiku said with a smirk, as mako sighed loudly while he went out the cellar room

* * *

Night. Wan Shun hall, Shenmue city.

Each clan of the north, south, east, and west air temple cities arrived in Wan Shun hall. The yellow coloured floor of every section, and orange wind emblem on the walls were showed inside the building as the nobles were being greeted. One of the last two to arrive were Thadek along with his son Ryn, and his daughter Guira. All lakogi had white hair, grey eyes, and light pale skin. But there were some who had fair skin, leaving Thadek and his family as one of the few with this difference. The last to enter was Raiku, Tenzin, Nolun, and Korra as they walked inside while they were dressed in formal attire. Nolun moved a strand of hair out of his forehead as he tucked the shirt under his green tuxedo.

"Remind me exactly why I got dragged into this."

Raiku closed his eyes and slightly shrugged as he said. "Pretty much I bring you here so I could take you down with me in case this heads south."

"And to ensure that this summit goes well. We need to convince all of them to agree, even the Ourilo clan." Tenzin stated, muttering the Ourilo clan

"You do realize Thadek hates my guts, right? Him and his son for that matter." Raiku hinted at Tenzin. "I believe he said that him and the rest of his clan think I was a royal mongrul."

"But not Guira." Tenzin said. "Out of all the nobles in the Ourilo clan, she has been able to see more reason than any of them and she's never shown animosity toward you."

"Plus she's not like her father. Not even Ryn."

Raiku looked at Korra, then at Tenzin as he asked. "Wait, how do you two know her?"

"We met her on the council conference last year. Remember?"

"I didn't really notice. Spent the last hours trying to avoid politicians. Irritable, pain-in-the-neck bureaucrats-"

"You do know you're a politician, right?"

Raiku blinked and sighed loudly with Korra quickly giggling as he said. "Can't believe I walked into that one. I hate being a politician."

"You're getting use to it."

Raiku shook his head. "I don't know how you do this, Uncle."

"Years of experience, Raiku. Years of experience." Tenzin replied. "Once you get the hang of it, it becomes more of a cakewalk."

"Besides, you're the bait in case the people that invaded Republic city might attack this summit." Nolun added, as he noticed a fair skinned young woman with long silver hair and grey eyes wearing an orange dress. "And there's Guira."

said person gazed at Korra and bowed for a brief second. "Avatar Korra." she then glanced at Tenzin and Nolun as Guira did the same. "Tenzin. Nolun, I am sorry for your loss." she said in a kind tone, then lastly gazed at Raiku. "Arishiakage. I am pleased you called this summit. When we heard of what happen in Republic city, the rest of four cities began to panic over the news. No doubt the rest of the three nations will find out of this."

Raiku nodded with a straight face and replied. "We need everyone to face whoever this new enemy if we'll all going to win this fight."

"It's about time." said a gruff and boastful voice which irritable Raiku as he spotted Ryn and his father Thadek in formal wear. "That it would take a royal mongrul like you to finally realize a call to action."

Raiku's fist balled behind his back as he narrowed his eyes at Thadek, but directed his attention on Ryn. "Ryn. Thadek."

"Nice to see you and your uncle are finally doing something right for a change." Thadek taunted. "Now, you're getting your head on straight at the last minute. You both have terrible timing."

"Father..." Guira trailed off, staring at her father. "The summit is about to begin."

"Right you are, dear. Now if you'll excuse us..." Thadek and his family inside the meeting room of the summit

"Hating this alright."

* * *

While outside, a dark haired and eye scarred man made his way inside an apartment building as he went inside. He walked up the stairs leading to the roof with a briefcase in his hand, as he saw the coast was clear while he crouched down. He opened up the briefcase putting together a rifle, adding a scope to complete the deal as he started to adjust the sight for main target. He took a few steps and went down on one knee, aiming down the sight at the target of his objective.

"Right in my sight." the assassin said setting his sights on the arishiakage

"You want us to ally with the rest of the nations?" said lady Nirori of the Venora of the clan from the east city Niran, as the woman in her late-forties had her hands together

"Yes." Raiku answered. "There is strength in numbers. If this enemy attacked Republic city, they will attack our cities."

"In three hundred years, we have never needed help from any nation." the elder man Brenic of the Tiera clan of the west city Seranos. " Why should we call for aid now?"

"Exactly. We don't need the help of the other nations." Thadek berated. "It shuns our entire nation."

"You are missing the point. Whoever this group is, this army, they are targeting all of us. Every nation since they launched an assault on Republic city." Tenzin debated

"Then take it on faith. We need to ally with others." Raiku reasoned. "And if we don't, everyone last one of us will be picked off with one-by-one or worse."

"What do you suggest?"

Korra took a step forward as she said. "Just hear our plead and agree that you along with the Water Tribes, Fire Nation, and Earth Sovereign must work together."

Ryn scoffed. "And who will lead us in this war? The mongrul?"

"You can't do any better either, long nose." Raiku scowled

Ryn angrily slammed his fists and stood up. "You dare!"

"When we get it through your head that-" Ryn cut the arishiakage off when he walked closer to Raiku

"That what? A noble mongrul like you could-" Raiku stood up as he set a deadly glare at Ryn with his fists slowly balled

"Say that again. I dare you."

"Enough! This isn't the time to hiss at each other like wild lynxocelots. We need to work together in order to-" she was cut off with a quick light struck her

"Guira!"

"Get down!"

All of a sudden, a royal guard was sent flying out landing the meeting table as it cracked in half. Small mechanized spiderscorpions which were half spirit as one of them was on top the unconscious guard's chest, sinking in a liquid inside his body. A gush of wind blew a small pack away, sending them breaking into pieces once they contacted toward a wall. The other pack pounced on the rest of the royal guard, while two lunged at Brenic and Lady Nirori's chest as dark liquid was close enough to inject inside them. Fortunately, a pair of energized dragon claws sliced the spiderscorpion machines in half as the last were burned by Korra using her firebending. In the short skirmish, Thadek held his daughter in his arms.

"Guira! Guira! Someone send for help!" he begged in fear of losing his daughter

"I'll see what I can." said a voice as Kya appeared and began to heal Guira with her waterbending

"Aunt Kya?"

"Toruk told me you were having the summit here. Just glad I got here in time." she said still in the process of healing Guira from the wound she received on her stomach

"How is she?"

"For now, she's unresponsive," Thadek lowered his head down. "fortunately, she's stable. I need to get her to a bed."

Ryn stared down at Kya as he picked up Guira. "Our healers can-"

"Let her come with us." Thadek said

"Father..."

"Please... save her. Save my daughter." Thadek begged with pleading eyes as Kya nodded

"How could have planned this?" Raiku inquired with Guira was being rushed out of the meeting room by her brother and father as Kya followed them.

"Let's just hope Mako and Li Mei found him out who's behind this."

* * *

Back in the roof, the assassin dodged the blast of incoming fireballs as Li Mei rushed toward the assassin while avoiding blast from a pistol. She hit two nerve points on the assassin's arm and leg, as they both went limp while Li Mei grabbed his other arm in a gripping hold with her foot on his back. Mako crouched down and stared hard at the assassin as their eyes connected to each other.

"Who sent you? Who do you work for?" the assassin remained silent. "Talk!"

"I would listen to him if I were you." Li Mei added applying pressure on his ribs with her foot on his back. She then notice something move inside the assassin's mouth. "What are you-" she stopped herself as white foam came out of his mouth. "Poison!" she exclaimed as the assassin's eyes were half conscious and his eye sockets turning red, as blood came out of his eyes

"For the Anarchist Order." he said in a dying breath as he fell on the roof floor

Mako and Li Mei ad a look of confusion on their faces as Li Mei inquired. "The Anarchist Order? Who or what is the Anarchist order?"

"I don't know, but I have a feeling this is the beginning." Mako said as his eyes were narrowed staring at the corpse of the assassin


	3. Closed Deal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar and everything created. I own my OCs**

 **San: Ben Diskin**

 **Tivan Yeng: Dameon Clarke**

 **So as always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 3: Closed Deal

Morning. Arishiakage palace, Shenmue city.

It was morning time in the palace with the sun shining as Suba, the loyal pet griffon of Raiku snored loudly wagging its tail once it caught the smell of food. Its ears perked up and rapidly moved to where the smell of cooked food was located, as it passed a couple of maidens and a certain elder man who rode on a particular polarbeardog. A stick with a piece of well done cooked meat waved up and down, as the griffon slowly pounced near to it. Just when its beak almost caught the meat stick, the piece of food waved up as Suba to see it was his master. The meat stick swept down as Suba caught it using his beak, chewing the meat inside its mouth.

"The Anarchist Order?" Raiku asked Mako and Li Mei as Mako nodded his head in reply. "Do we have any idea who these people are?"

"No, and I wouldn't be surprised if they're the ones that started the attack on Republic city." Mako said. "The assassin from last night took a poison before we could question him."

"They may have even started the war along the way, too." Li Mei added as the rest of the group came inside the dining table

"Milk! Milk! Milk!" Hop-Hop exclaimed

Asami giggled as she gave Hop-Hop a glass of milk she poured. "Here you go."

"He is not a child." Aye-Aye said to her, before staring at Hop taking a chug of milk in his mouth. "Though, I've been wrong on that before." he sighed shaking his head

Raiku glanced at his uncle. "Is Aunt Kya still in the Ourilo clan estate?"

"Yes, she's still tending Guira's wound." Tenzin answered

"Should we even trust Thadek?"

"I'm not sure either, but..." Nolun trailed off with his arms crossed as he looked down

Korra stared at Nolun who stood quiet in his sentence and inquired. "But what?"

"He might help us out." he finished

"Or he could be the one behind the assassination. He's never liked the fact Raiku became Arishiakage instead of Ryn." Mako stated. "Though, even I'm not sure."

Tenzin stroked his chin and said. "Thadek would never risk his daughter's life."

"Could be one of the clan leaders." Li Mei

"Question is how are we going to find out?"

Nolun walked over to Bolin who had held out a metal box, shaping it to form a cage as it showed the mechanized spider from last night. "From the looks of it, this thing is hostile. I'll think about how to find our culprit as I go along." he said having the metal cage in the air, before forming a stand to hold it still

The spiderscorpion machine tried to pounce on Bolin, who held a small gasp. "And we would know who it is when this thing is calm?"

"I'm not going to hold my breath. If it is one of the clan leaders or someone in the same level as them, we'll find out whose responsible."

Li Mei slightly turned her head to a clock hanging on a wall as she said. "I have somewhere to be. I'll catch up with you guys later."

"That's odd." Asami whispered to Korra. "Li Mei never goes somewhere alone, she usually asks us if we want to tag along."

"Something doesn't add up. Think we should follow her?"

"Just to be sure there's nothing suspcious going on."

"Where you are two going?"

"I'm going for a walk."

"Plus, I might head to the marketplace to pick up a few things."

"Okay." Raiku said confused

"What was that about?"

"I don't know."

"Hard to believe you're a voice of your own people. I didn't even know you were an airbender when we first met."

"Li Mei did."

"How did she find out?"

"It was when we took a stop somewhere." Raiku stated to Nolun. "One of the leads to find Lakogi island."

* * *

Fourteen years ago.

Omashu, Earth Kingdom.

 _The city of Omashu, birthplace of the late king Bumi was thriving as people were going on about their business and personal affairs. The city itself was still an increase in delivery system as it was in the days before, during and after the Hundred Year War. Tani, Omashu's queen and great-granddaughter of King Bumi still ran the city in her grandfather's name. In the streets of Omashu, a silver haired and grey eyed twelve year old boy wearing an air acolyte clothing was with an eleven year old girl. Her pigtail dark brown hair and blue eyes shined with enthusiasm as she began to lead her twelve year old friend above a tower. The tower itself housed a delivery system for packages and important items as the two children made it to the top of the tower. The girl looked down and spotted a stone cart as she tapped the boy's shoulder to push it near the delivery slide._

" _Should we be even doing this?"_

" _Why not? Avatar Aang did this and so did King Bumi when they were young."_

" _Did not."_

" _Did to, now come on and jump in."_

" _You sure we should do this?"_

" _Absolutely. This will be awesome just you wait!"_

" _Okay, sure." Raiku got on the stone cart with Li Mei after he pushed it ahead, but it remained still. "Li Mei?" his left hand was out_

" _It should have went by now." she pouted as she gazed at Raiku with her pouting glance. "Are you sure pushed it enough?"_

" _Of course I did-" Raiku was cut off when a gush of wind burst out of his hand as it pushed him and Li Mei down the delivery slide. "WHHHHOOOAA!"_

 _Li Mei giggled as the cart swung left and headed to another direction. "Awesome!"_

" _This is awesome!"_

" _I told ya."_

 _The cart zigzag into the delivery rail going out track before landing on another down below, as it turned right close to the rich stead. A violinist played a note as a wealthy man stared at the window, before seeing a cart speed rapidly noticing children. The man's eyes widened as he blinked a couple of times to make sure he wasn't seeing things. He shrugged his shoulders believing it was nothing, as he sat down on a comfortable leather chair while the violinist continued to play another note for him while she started from the top. A patrol guard had seen a cart speeding away rapidly, as he shot out a column of earth to stop the cart not knowing there were children inside._

 _Raiku's eyes widened as he repeatedly tapped Li Mei's shoulder to get her attention while she was enjoying the fun ride. "Li Mei... is that suppose to be there?"_

 _Li Mei snapped out of it as her eyes began to go wide. "No. No, no, no! That's not suppose to happen!" she exclaimed as the cart hit the earth column leaving the two kids to jump off the car after it crashed_

 _Raiku and Li Mei were falling 90 feet in the air, leaving Li Mei to scream for her life. Raiku set his hand forward, as a gush of wind shot out hitting the ground while he held Li Mei by the waist with his arm around her. Li Mei stared wide eyed at Raiku, as their feet touched the ground leaving the air funnel is to disappeared. She stayed in shock and surprised of what she saw, while the snow haired airbending twelve year old look to find out the coast was clear as he turned his attention to her._

" _Raiku... you're... you're..."_

" _An Airbender? Yeah."_

" _Wait- you're not even surprised about- how long have you been an airbender?"_

" _Since I was born, I guess."_

" _You guess?!"_

" _We'll talk about this later. Right now, can we go?"_

" _Fine, but you owe me an answer." she replied as her and Raiku began to leave before a patrol of Omashu officers could arrive on the scene_

* * *

"Whoa. You guys were almost goners."

"I know, but it worked out in the end when I used my airbending." Raiku replied. "It was a split second decision I had to make. Still, Li Mei kept my secret and I realized I could trust her. I kept it a secret until I came from Lakogi and showed it to the rest of you guys since I got back."

"Did you get an earful from the trouble you caused?"

"From Gin? Yes. Especially a scolding letter from Tenzin." Raiku added, pointing his thumb at his uncle. "Though there were other times I used airbending with anyone not noticing it. Anyway from the time I spent with Li Mei, she was pretty adventurous."

"But now, it looks like she's gotten over that whole adventure thing a lot lately."

"Think she misses it?"

"No idea."

"What were the others you used your airbending?"

"We should get going. Later, Uncle Tenzin!" Raiku said, avoiding the subject while pushing Mako and Bolin out the kitchen as Nolun followed him out

* * *

Han Shou plaza, Shenmue city.

Li Mei walked through the plaza, heading to a direction east of her when she went right, as the Kyoshi warrior herself was being followed. A pair of eyes began following her, one green and the other blue wearing a cloak to cover their faces. Li Mei stopped walking and looked behind to see if she was being followed, only for no one behind her in the crowd as she began walking to her destination. The cloaked figures stayed on her trail while avoiding to be seen by Li Mei, as she headed to another section of the plaza. In the other section of Han Shou plaza, street entertainers gained attention from some of the citizens in Shenmue city while others went on about their personal business. Some entertainers started off with a monkeylemur doing cartwheels and musician playing a bard song, as the two cloak figures that followed Li Mei continue to stay on her trail once she headed to her destination. Just when they trailed her to an alley around the corner, she was nowhere in sight.

The two figures removed to reveal themselves as Korra and Asami. "Where she did go? She just went here only a second ago."

"She is a Kyoshi warrior." Asami pointed out to Korra. "Li Mei has been trained to hone the art of stealth for at least eight years."

"Actually it was three." said a voice which startled both of them, as they saw it was only Li Mei who crossed her arms and raised a quirked eyebrow. "But what I want to know is, why are you two following me?"

"What? No, no!" Korra bluff, changing the subject. "We were... we were just about to go shopping."

"Really?" Li Mei said not believing Korra. "What were you shopping for?"

"We were- uh... well..." Korra trailed off realizing Li Mei wouldn't believe her tell. "Okay, fine. Me and Asami were following you."

"Go on."

"You were acting suspicious this morning which was odd." Asami stated. "Whenever you would go somewhere, you would drag me or Korra to go with you. Plus, you're in this abandoned alley."

Li Mei shrugged her head as she inquired. "In other words, you two followed me around and find out what was going on with me?"

"That's the reason." Korra answered. "So do you trust me?"

"That depends, do you trust me?"

"I trust you."

"And so do I." Asami added

"I'm here to meet up with a contact of mine." Li Mei stated to Korra and Asami. "He said he may have information on this Anarchist Order."

"You think this will lead us to who's in charge of the Order? I mean we haven't come to any leads to who these guys are lately."

"I was thinking the exact thing, but this may be our only lead."

"So when you are suppose to meet your contact?"

"It should be five minutes from now." Li Mei stated. "So you two somewhere to hide before he even gets here."

"Or we could cover ourselves in these hooded cloaks."

"I don't know. I might be able to tell it's-"

"Is that him heading this way?" Korra asked pointing to a man in a tattered outfit with a bandage covering his eye

"That's him. Now you two-" Li Mei paused when she noticed both Korra and Asami vanished, possibly hiding as she wrapped a scarf covering her mouth and nose. "It's only fun if I do it." she muttered in a pout

"You alone?" the contact asked in gravelly voice

"I am." Li Mei turned to face the man who was her contact. "Do you have the information I needed?"

"The Anarchist are having a meeting in Xuan Yong in eleven o'clock." he stated. "They're meeting a Tivan Yeng. Apparently, he got a hold of their old arsenal of spirit weapons in one of their holdouts."

"Odd." Li Mei glanced at the contact and asked. "Would the leader of the Anarchist Order be there in Xuan Yong valley."

"Don't be so sure. No one knows who's the one in charge or running things in the Order." the contact stated to Li Mei. "Only he's second-in-command and top right-hand man knows who he is."

"Well, isn't that just great." Li Mei muttered in sarcasm, as she tossed the contact a small coin purse and the contact left the alley which Korra and Asami step out of their hiding place between the door entrance to a building. "I thought I would know who's responsible or whoever is leading them."

"Seem like your contact didn't know either."

"Back to square one."

"Or maybe not." Li Mei and Korra turned their attention to Asami. "If the leader of the Order isn't there, then maybe one of his right-hand associates are."

"Think it's possible?"

"It could be. I'll find out once I head there before the meeting can take place." Li Mei declared as Korra touched her shoulder

"You don't have to go alone on this secret meeting, you know." she said

"Korra's right. We'll tag along with you."

"I don't want you to get you guys in this."

"Li Mei, we can handle ourselves. Plus, there's nothing wrong having some backup to go with you." Korra insisted

"I don't know."

"Come on. We stick together in tough situations, no matter what we come across." Asami said to Li Mei

"Who did you heard that from?"

"Well, I heard it from you."

"Same here whenever you told me I had to tough it out on harder situations."

"There's no way I can talk you two out of this, is there?"

Korra chuckled. "Nope. We're tagging along with you regardless you agree with it or not."

"You two have learned something from me, then." Li Mei giggled in a laugh. "What do we tell the guys?"

"Knowing them, they'll probably be busy here trying to find out whoever let the politicial assassination."

"If we fail trying to find out who's the leader of the Order, maybe Raiku and the guys could find something while we're away." Asami added

"Then I guess I should be in my kyoshi warrior armor. Although..." Li Mei trailed off staring at Korra and Asami. "So could you two."

"What did you have in mind?"

"You'll find out."

* * *

Noon. Xuan Yong valley, Earth Sovereign.

In the greenland hill of Xuan Yong valley, an old supply depot laid out as a sky bison flew in undetected from prying eyes. Guards patrolled the area of the depot wielding spirit rifles, as a pair of arms grabbed one of the guards patrolling the left section of the facility. A guard was electrocuted by a touch from an electric glove as his body was being dragged while unconscious. Two guards on the northeast side of the field were sent flying back by a gush of wind, as a pile of earth trapped them in a wall while a water whip covering another guard in ice. His mouth was covered as well to prevent him from calling help, while a hand took a copper wire to wrap another guard and drag him away. Three women clad in ornate, armored green kimonos, metal headresses and white-faced makeup as the young women were Korra, Asami and Li Mei.

"You alright?"

"I think you may have strapped this in a little too tight."

"Sorry." Li Mei loosened the armor for Korra. "Better."

"Much better. Thanks."

"Looks like we're here just in time."

"Think they'll get here, or are they already here?"

"They better be or this will be all for nothing." Li Mei replied. "So far, all I know is the name of the arms dealer is Tivan Yeng."

"What about who he's meeting?"

"No idea. We'll have to find out whoever it is when they get here." Li Mei stated as Korra spotted a few jeeps arriving

"There they are." she said, pointing at the jeeps which drove in the cargo depot. "So what's the plan?"

"We could sneak in and overhear their meeting."

"But we need one of us to follow them if we get captured." Korra added as Li Mei and Asami nodded in agreement

"I'll stay watch and follow them in case you get caught on Mugo." Asami said heading back to the sky bison while Korra and Li Mei went over to the cargo depot

Korra and Li Mei ran to the cargo depot, evading the detection of guards standing out as they headed to the left corridor of the depot. Li Mei glanced over the wall and saw the two extra guards go inside the cargo depot, as Korra used an earth column to launch her on the roof of the depot while she did the same. They took a few steps toward the skylight as they looked down to see the meeting begin with a hooded figure escorted by unknown assailants, each of them armed with spirit weapons. Two guards and another man arrived as the hooded person removed the hood to reveal a brown haired, tanned skin in his late twenties with a large urn strapped on his back. A light skinned man whose black hair was swept back and burning wood brown eyes, wearing a black trench coat with a yellow tie and red shirt along with black pants and shoes. A goatee on his chin, as he opened up a crate with a three barrel cannon in his hands showing it to his clients.

"This weapon, capable of blowing up a satomobile and blowing up a train cart off the tracks." the man said tossing it to one of assailants who followed the man with the urn. "A piece of craftsmanship."

"Why do you present this to us, Yeng? I know what it is." the urn man said

Yeng stroked his chin and nodded as he replied. "I suppose I do. After all, that Suchong guy you have in that order of yours is the one that made that bad boy."

"Did he just say Suchong?"

"That he did." Li Mei answered. "Suchong is with the Order. The question is: why."

"I don't know, but who's that guy with the giant urn?" Korra asked

Li Mei shook her head and replied. "Not sure."

"What do you saw we get closer to finding out who we're up against?" Korra asked Li Mei as she saw Mugo land on the roof of the supply depot

"Asami has our backs if we're captured."

Li Mei opened the skylight as she and Korra dropped down on a top shelf, with Li Mei gripping one of the guards in a sleeping hold while Korra covered another guard's face in metal. She dragged him back toward him and stuck him near a metal wall, leaving him to be trapped and metal cord tied to his mouth.

"So..." Yeng trailed off as he sat on a chair with his legs on the crate. "How about we discuss a price here? One hundred yuons? Maybe a million to sweeten the deal. Plus, I know the location of the weapons to add in interest. Whether it's tax or loyal fees, it's gonna cost ya. Come on, buddy. Let's make a deal!"

"Fifty thousand yuons." the urn man suddenly said

"Fifty? Nah, no deal pal. I'm giving you a sweet deal here!" Yeng exclaimed. "You get the weapons, I get paid. Plain and simple."

Fifty thousand. End of discussion. I expect you to take the deal."

Yeng glared at the urn man. "Let me get this straight. I offer you all of these weapons and try to pay me off fifty thousand yuons?! No way, no deal! Give me the price I set or take a hike, urn boy!"

"You refuse?" the urn man inquired as the urn dissolve into sand while Korra and Li Mei ducked around a corner away from the meeting

"This whole time that urn is sand?" Li Mei said with Korra giving a shrug of her shoulders as an answer

"If you feel froggy kid, you better start jumping." Yeng threatened readying a spirit pistol

a large column of sand appeared behind the urn man which formed into sharp blades of sand. "You are no use, then." he said

All of a sudden, a pair of fans were sent hitting the hands of the armed assailants and guards as their weapons hit the floor. Small boulders of earth sent both the guards and the assailants of the Urn man flying back. The Urn man turned his attention to a couple of Kyoshi warriors, in case surprised him but remained unimpressed. He shattered larger stones into sand, firing at incredible speed as Korra brought out an stone wall while Li Mei went away the fleeing Tivan Yeng. The sand surrounding the Urn man enveloping a tendril filled with sand, as a couple sicked themselves on Li Mei leaving the Kyoshi warrior to avoid one in a quick leap. However; another sand tendril wrapped itself around Li Mei's leg, only for a ball of fire to strike the sand tendril which let her go. Korra brought out all the water in the pipe valves, coming to her way as the Urn man expression turned to shock.

Korra summoned all the water in the valves to her side as she launched it at the Urn man, encasing him in water. She disperse some of the water to allow the Urn man to breath, but kept his hands trapped inside the water as sand fell into the floor while Korra froze him in place. Meanwhile outside, Li Mei chased after Tivan Yeng as he fired a few shots from the spirit pistol leaving her to duck and cover by a few boxes left of her. Yeng stopped and headed his way to the box crates to make sure she was dealt with, as his hand still remained steady on his weapon. Once he got between the crates, he realized that Li Mei was nowhere in sight as a glove gripped his shoulder electrocuting him which rendered Yeng unconscious. Behind him was Li Mei and Asami stared down at the unconscious Yeng with a smirk on their faces.

"Thanks."

"Don't mention it. I got your back."

* * *

Evening. Wan Shan hall, Shenmue city.

"What is the meaning of this meeting?" Thadek demanded

"As you all know, a political assassin took place here and I believe someone in this very room may be the culprit." Nolun stated to the whole council from last night

"Based on what proof?"

Nolun pulled the blanket off the cage to show the spiderscorpion mech which snarled viciously. "This proof."

"What is the meaning of this?" the clattering of the cage left Brenic startled as the small mech snarled at him

"This will be a test to see who the culprit is." Raiku stated as lady Niroli was next, getting the same result of the small spiderscorpion mech being hostile. "From this point, we'll be able to find out whose responsible for the assassination."

"For all we know, Niroli or Brenic." said Mernin, Thadek's advisor

"Unlikely. The mech is hostile is both of them. It's hostile to all of us." Raiku explained, as the spiderscorpion mech was extremely hostile to Thadek and his son Ryn. "Even to Thadek and Ryn."

"How would you know?" Mernin said in a hesitate tone

Raiku stared for a moment, before narrowing his eyes at Thadek's advisor. "For one..." he trailed off pointing at the spiderscorpion mech remain suddenly non-hostile to Mernin. "It's not hostile to you."

Thadek glared at his advisor who betrayed and tried to have him and everyone on the council assassinated. "You. You harmed my daughter." he growled. "I will make sure to see you hanged."

Mernin gritted his teeth. "You won't live to see it." he scowled brought out a spirit pistol, only for a metal whip to take away his weapon and a blast of wind to sent him flying away

"He'll live." Raiku said as Mako opened the door to reveal Kya and Guira

"Father." Guira said as she hugged her father

"I am glad to see you safe."

"As am I." Thadek glared his attention to his betraying advisor, as two royal guards cuffed Mernin's hands. "Have Mernin locked up until a decision is made on what to do of him."

"Interrogate him and see what he knows." Raiku ordered as the royal guard took Mernin away from the council room

* * *

Evening. Shoung Bu row, Earth Sovereign.

"Well, well, this is an embarrassment." Urn man muttered under his breath. "Not only did I get myself trapped by petty Kyoshi warriors, but I find out one of them is the Avatar."

"The Avatar? She's in this little group?" Yeng said chuckling. "That can't be. That can't be. There's no way it's-" Yeng paused as he stared closer at Korra. "I don't. Believe. It. Oh man! What are the chances that I would face-to-face with the Avatar."

"Who are you?" Li Mei questioned the Urn man who had his face down. "Talk. Does Suchong work for the Archanist Order?"

"Why ask the question if you already know the answer." the urn man replied. "As for my name, it's San."

Suddenly, the sand from the cargo depot collided into a sandstorm as it formed them. Korra lashed out a wave of air as the urn man known as San disappeared, but only Tivan Yeng remained where he was.

"He's gone." Asami exclaimed. "I didn't think he could get away even after we bind his wrists."

Korra gazed at Li Mei and asked her. "Think we can find him?"

Li Mei nodded her head. "That guy is probably long gone by now." she said

"And it looks like he took one of the jeeps with him, too." Asami stated as she glanced at Yeng. "But what do we do about him?"

"Care to make a deal, ladies?"

"Bring him with us."

* * *

Night. Arishiakage palace, Shenmue city.

In the living room of the palace, Raiku had his hands on his face as he sat down on a chair while Mako and Bolin leaned to a wall. It had been three hours since they caught the perpetrator of the political assassination of the Lakogi council, with Bolin tapping his foot on the floor impatiently. Mako glanced at his brother, who took as a signal to stop tapping his foot while he waited. Mako closed his eyes, until he heard a patting sound coming from Bolin who was tapping his hands on his crossed arms as Mako only sighed. Aside for waiting on the interrogation to be over with, Raiku and the others began to wonder where Korra, Asami, and Li Mei were since they left in the morning. They turned their attention to the door as it opened to reveal Korra and the girl, but found out they were dressed as Kyoshi warriors. Raiku just stared at how beautiful Korra, as his mouth was opened until she pressed her hand to close it.

"You okay?"

Raiku's cheeks flushed red as he replied. "Yeah, I'm fine. You look so beautiful."

Korra's cheeks blushed at Raiku's comment. "Thank you." she said giving him a kiss on the cheek as she left the room before winking at him

Mako decided to break the long silence Raiku had drown in as he said. "Why are you three as Kyoshi warriors?"

"Long story, but we'll explain later." Li Mei replied as Bolin stared at her beauty, leaving Li Mei herself to notice. "Something wrong?"

"No- no. It's just I've never seen you in your Kyoshi warrior outfit."

Li Mei smiled and placed her hands on her hips. "What do you think?"

"Are you going to wear this more often?"

Li Mei only stroked his cheek and kissed him on the lips. "Maybe. Or maybe some other time, if that's okay with you."

"Very." Bolin said as him and Li Mei left the room

Aila approached the rail of the stairs, staring at Asami. "Mistress Sato, I have word from Republic city!" she exclaimed. "It's from your father himself!"

Asami rushed upstairs to the radio, as Raiku and Mako followed behind her one Aila handed her the radio.

"Dad? Dad! Dad, are you there?"

" _I'm here, honey."_

Asami sighed in relief of her father's response. "Thank the spirits. I'm glad you're safe!"

"I'm glad you're safe, too."

"What's going on in Republic city?" Mako asked Hiroshi through the radio

" _The city is a warzone now, and we aren't winning at all. Though, I wish I had spoke of better news"_

"What do you mean?"

" _I have had reports that this Anarchist Order of a siege in Ba Sing Se."_

"We have to warn Suyin." Raiku said

" _I'm afraid it has already happened."_

"Why? When did this happen?"

" _This morning."_ Raiku, Mako, and Asami looked at each other

"What do we do now?" Mako asked leaving Raiku to close his eyes as he balled his fist, opening his eyes with a narrowed expression

"We go to Ba Sing Se." he declared


	4. Puppeteer

**AN: Sorry about the long hiatus. I am sorry for the long wait to bring up another chapter.  
**

 **As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Puppeteer

Outer Wall, Ba Sing Se.

It has been last night since the Order invaded Ba Sing Se. Its mandate being to find and eliminate any rebel force in the city that would attempt to retake it. The Order's primary objective was to apprehend Lin and Suyin Bei Fong to quell the insurrection in Ba Sing Se. An execution to quiet anyone willing to rebel against them, any means necessary to the Order's cause. They however wasn't expecting an attack from outside the wall, as a few earth boulders hurtling themselves into the wall that guarded the entire city of Ba Sing Se. Men of the Archanist Order sent out a platoon to deal with the remaining Sovereign forces left in Bas Sing Se. They began an operation to track down at the fleeing enemy group before they could rally back to their territory. The platoon had completely cornered the group only for gushes of wind and rock boulders to send them flying away, as their hands were suddenly tied by an sudden green blur. The Order loyalists were taken aback by their capture as the blur that tied them down was revealed to be Toruk.

"Send in the ball." he ordered as one of the men disguised nodded. "Ready." the metalbenders levitated the metal ball in the air. "Aim." the ball was forty feet up in the air. "Fire!" he shouted. The ball was launched ahead of the gated wall of Ba Sing Se

Tenzin appeared beside Toruk and asked. "Think it'll work?"

he shrugged his shoulders as he replied. "This was Uncle Bumi's plan, so we'll have to find out for ourselves."

A large metal ball was launched in the air, heading on a collision course to the Outer Wall as it crashed destroying an over watch post. The ball slowly dispersed as a jeep drove off with four people inside, as a griffon and polarbeardog being rode on by the Avatar and the silver haired arishiakage. A sky bison flew in after the impact of the ball made it to inside the outer wall as it headed east undetected, leaving all three to be completely out of sight. In the jeep were Mako, Bolin, Asami and Li Mei with the trained Kyoshi warrior motioned her hand for them to split up while on the run as three jeeps followed behind them.

"Think they'll be okay?"

" _We told them to hide in one of the houses on the middle ring."_

"Isn't that where the Order is patrolling that area?"

" _Most of them are guarding the palace."_ Li Mei stated. _"We would just have to get there by nightfall. That's when the patrol shifts."_

A fireball hurtled at Korra and Raiku, as Naga moved left away from it. "We got company." Raiku shot a gush of wind at one of the patrol jeeps as it was sent flying into a river

" _So do we. Just meet us in the middle ring."_ Li Mei replied, with Raiku and Korra hearing the commotion of fighting on the other line

"Will do." Korra replied on the radio. "You guys watch yourselves in the meanwhile. We'll meet at the checkpoint in the middle ring."

"I should've brought Suba with me this time." Raiku said, dodging fire from two patrols with spirit weapons

"Doesn't he usually follow you anyway?"

"True enough."

A soaring figure with wings tackled at the jeep as it crashed to the right, with a anarchist being tossed on the road. Another patrol showed up, firing at the attacking griffon as he turned port and down to grab an anarchist with its forelegs and was thrown into the air colliding to another. Korra formed a fist and lift it in the air as an earth column launched the jeeps, sending them into the river while the griffon made the last jeep crashed down toward a boulder. Naga stopped when the griffon pounced on Raiku, licking him with its mouth as the arishiakage was pushing its head from licking him while Korra covered her mouth when she laughed. The friendly griffon was none other than Raiku's pet and companion, Suba.

"Okay, okay." Raiku exclaimed as he patted the griffons head. "You're a life saver, buddy."

Korra helped Raiku up the ground. "Think Li Mei and the others are doing okay?"

"Yeah. They should be okay."

* * *

Inner ring, Ba Sing Se.

"Turn left! No, right!"

"Would you please make up your MIND?!" Li Mei snapped taking a turn on the left to avoid weapon fire

"Sorry. The next time I try to get us out of their sight, I would be sure to get my mind clear in the middle of an attack!" Mako said in sarcastic tone

"It only works if I'm the smart mouth." Li Mei countered back as she kicked a anarchist off the jeep

"No it doesn't."

"Yes it does."

"THE ROAD!" Asami shouted to them

"I see it!" Li Mei exclaimed making a left turn over by a bridge, after avoiding a blast from a spirit weapon. "I'll say this, this anarchists aren't playing around with this whole world domination thing."

"Why do we always encounter the worst kind of bad guy?! We've met equalists, Red Lotus, Earth Empire loyalists. Now these guys. And they have spirit mech monsters! How are these guys doing this?!"

"We'll cross that bridge when we get to it." Mako said launching a fireball at an dark earth spirit

The dark earth spirit roared, hurtling boulders of earth and rock at the jeep as a truck carrying anarchists arrived. Li Mei drove the jeep and take a short cut by the overpass as she turned right, while Mako and Bolin hurtled rock and fireball at the dark earth spirit and transport truck. A spiderscorpion mech jumped on the hood of the jeep as it crawled forward close to Li Mei, until Asami grabbed it by its tail and electrified the small mech and tossed it onto the road. The dark earth spirit brought out a stone wall as Bolin split it in half, before summoning lava to have the dark spirit stopped in its track until it dug itself underground. Another jeep rushed them in as an anarchist jumped ahead the side door before Asami shocked him and kicked the anarchist back to the other jeep before it crashed near a boulder.

"Well, we lost that dark spirit." Mako ducked Bolin's head down as a spirit weapon was fired at them. "But we have the welcome committee to greet us."

"For now." Asami said getting on the hood of the jeep. "One of you take the wheel. Li Mei and me are going to deal with that truck. See if there's anything "

"You really think we can distract that spirit until you find something useful in that anarchist truck?" Bolin inquired

"You two got it covered." Li Mei replied as Mako took the wheel, getting on the hood of the jeep with Asami. "Just make sure you stay on the path and try to avoid that earth spirit on our tail. Stall it if you have to."

"How are we suppose to do that?"

Li Mei smirked. "You'll figure it out." she said as her and Asami jumped on the back of the truck as anarchists spotted them. "Shall we do the honors?" she inquired with a smirk on her face, with a couple of anarchists being kicked off the truck

"Well they got things covered." Bolin joked nervously as him and Mako heard a monstrous roar from behind. "Please tell me that was your stomach."

Mako looked back to see a dark earth spirit chasing after them. "It's our friend."

"Where's Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop when you need them?!" Bolin shouted as a boulder hurtled at them before the earthbender countered by having an earth wall to block the impact

"We can handle this." Mako assured taking a left turn. "All we need do is find a way to lose that thing."

The dark earth spirit roared loudly, prowling on all fours as it began to continue in its relentless chase against Mako and Bolin. It dug down underground as Mako looked left and right for any sign of the creature, trying to figure out where it would strike him and Bolin before he looked behind to felt rumbling. The earth spirit dug out its head as Mako launched a ball of fire to gain its attention, while Bolin a slope of rock to land the jeep on the road before taking a quick right turn. Back on the transport truck, Li Mei kicked and tossed the last remaining anarchists out of truck while Asami kicked the driver out and took control of the truck as it approached a bridge. A blast of spirit energy struck the bridge, taking half of it leaving Asami to turn around.

"Based on our luck," Li Mei crawled into the passenger seat of the truck. "Do you think us or Mako and Bolin have it worse right now?"

"They probably don't have it worse than we do."

"We definitely have it worse than Asami and Li Mei." Bolin said launching columns of rock at the dark spirit chasing them

"All we do to find a way to give this spirit the slip."

"How are we going to do that?"

Mako pointed over to a canyon on the left. "On my signal I want you to lavaband that small canyon left of us. I'll distract it long enough for you to do what you need to do."

"Ready when you are."

"Hold on!"

Mako stomped on the gas pedal as the jeep sped up, with the dark earth spirit still following them in the chase. It hurtled boulders of earth at the jeep as Mako drove left and right to avoid and outmaneuver the incoming rocks, while he shot a flaming bolt of fire at the spirit.

"Now!"

Bolin focused and concentrated as it brought out molten rock, heading its way over to the nearby canyon. The molten lava melted the bottom side of the canyon as it began to collide down, cutting the dark spirit from its path with molten fire surrounding a couple of miles out from the canyon. Mako and Bolin heard noises as a spirit weapon fired their way, only for it to be rammed from behind by another before spiriling down into the road. They looked over to see Asami and Li Mei driving the enemy truck, as Asami jumped on the back seat of the jeep while Li Mei drove. Li Mei kept the wheel steady while she slowly stood out, with her hand almost off the wheel before she leaped out of the truck as Asami caught her in time. They both got in the back seat of the jeep as Mako drove off, heading straight into the inner ring of Ba Sing Se that was a few miles out.

"So, how was things on your end?" Li Mei suddenly asked breaking the silence

"Oh, you know. Risking our lives in certain and impending danger." Bolin said nonchalantly in a nervous tone. "You?"

"Same here." Li Mei spotted they were close to the inner ring section of Ba Sing Se in just a mile away. "Looks like we're approaching the city."

"We'll have to ditch the jeep somewhere else once we head into the city."

"And a change of clothes." Asami added. "May have to stay incognito while we're in so the Order doesn't know we're here."

"I agree." Li Mei said in agreement. "We disguse ourselves once inside, regroup with Korra and Raiku, and then head over to the middle ring. That's where the resistance is located, pretty much where Su and Lin are."

"And heading the resistance in the city."

"Think they got here before us?"

"If they did, they'll meet us in the middle ring tonight." Asami replied as they entered the inner ring of Ba Sing Se

They drove to the slums of the city, finding the slums occupied by anarchist enforcing their rule over the citizens of Ba Sing Se. The jeep took a left turn to a dead end at an alleyway as everyone got out, before finding clothes hanging on a fire escape. They took the clothes off of the rack as Mako and Bolin had on some hoods while Asami and Li Mei had hoods with cloaks on them. Mako and Li Mei made sure that the coast was clear, before Bolin and Asami followed them out of the alley. They walked through the slums with their heads down when close to any anarchists patrolling the area, making their way over to the train station as they spotted a citizen being harassed by three anarchists.

"Unbelievable." Asami said in disgust

"This is just..." Li Mei muttered with distaste

"Pure anarchy." Bolin said siting down before the train began to head toward its next destination after the anarchists left. "No pun indeed, of course."

"Let's just head to the Middle ring." Mako said. "The resistance has their HQ at a guest house mansion six miles away from the palace." he stared at the photo of a woman in orange and black. Silky white hair and beautiful grey eyes.

Asami glanced at the photo Mako held in his hand. "Is that her?"

"That's Yuma. She's a working agent in the Nations council." he stated. "We haven't got to the whole dating thing yet. Right now it's been long distance so far, which does never end well like all dates."

"How long have you two been dating?" Asami asked

"This would be the fourth week. She was traveling with a co-worker of hers in capital city while they were in the Fire Nation." Mako looked down and put the picture back in his pocket. "I hope she's alright."

"I'm sure she is." Asami reassured with a smile. "You'll see her again. It seems you're real lucky to have someone like her."

Mako smiled back at her. "Thanks. I pretty much owe it to Raiku. He's the reason I met her in the first place. He's a good wingman."

"Better than you?"

Mako chucked. "Better than me. Before the whole war started, I told her when she came back we should go to Ba Sing Se."

"What made you come up with that idea?"

Mako's smile suddenly faded. "It was one of the places Saia vacated in."

Asami's smile began to fade away. Recalling the death of Raiku's mother, Saia. "I can't believe it's been five years since her death."

"Same here." Mako replied. "I wonder if Raiku will be alright being back here after what happened to her. I hope he'll be alright, for his sake."

Asami nodded. "Me too."

* * *

Middle ring, Ba Sing Se.

An anarchist patrol circled the perimeter before heading out. "The middle ring is clear, command. Rendezvous back to HQ."

"Understood, 81st . Head back the palace for reassignment."

"Copy that."

"They're gone."

"Resistance should be a few blocks ahead." Li Mei stated to them. "In the Ty Mau mansion north of us."

The group head over to a dark alleyway, with Mako lighting his hand in fire as they saw a light shine in the distance of an abandoned mansion all of a sudden. They follow to the direction of where the light came from as the group headed north, the exception of Raiku and Korra not with them at the moment. It has been since this morning they split up, as everyone had no idea whether they arrived at the resistance base or not. The back door of the mansion was opened as a spirit pistol moved left and right, with Mako shining a light before stepping inside in a cautious manner. He motioned his hand to let everyone know the coast was clear as they went inside, with Mako suddenly a quick tap on the shoulder. In retaliation, he was about to spew fire from his hand until another hand grabbed his wrist before finding out it was actually Raiku and Korra.

"Really don't want to alarm the anarchists here, pal."

"Don't seek up on me like that. I could've filet you."

"Hey." Raiku showed his hands for a brief second. "I got quick hands. Which can pretty much stop from starting some fires."

"I take it you two had any problems."

"Same old. Same old. What about you?"

"Other than getting chased by a dark earth spirit, everything went perfectly fine."

"Thought Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop were with you guys."

"Before we even came to Ba Sing Se, they just vanished. Those two must have when the spirit world for some reason."

"It's not like them either. They'd usually let me know if they were leaving."

"In the meantime, Suyin and the others are waiting for us."

They went down to the basement of the mansion, following a dig-in entrance inside. Candle lit lights showed the way forward, as Raiku closed shut the entrance behind them. Korra sent out two knocks on a door nearby, follow by four quick knocks before it opened. A resistance soldier allowed them inside the base while another escorted them to the meeting. There were three people who they knew Suyin, Lin, and Tenzin. The last was a brown haired man in a green shirt and black pants. Dark green eyes and light tanned skin, his name was Harutu. Raiku knew him from his parents when he visited the town, where his late mother and father lived.

"Good. Everyone's here."

Suyin noticed the group stepping forward. "No trouble on your end?" she said

"Nothing we can't handle. We stayed out of sight." Mako replied. "So what's this plan you have cooking up?"

"The plan is simple." Lin stated. Trailing her finger from the catacombs, to the cellar inside the Earth Sovereign. "We use the catacombs to sneak underneath the palace, where it leads up to the cellar. From there, we retake the palace."

"We retake the palace, we retake Ba Sing Se." Harutu concluded. "The only sure way of driving the Anarchist Order out of the city."

"Any idea who's in charge of the Order?"

"Still an unanswered question our recon teams keeps collecting. The namesake we gave for the unknown leader designated: Puppeteer. So far, there are two lieutenants here in Ba Sing Se." Harutu stated as he pulled two folders out. "One of them is a master sandbender," the folder opened to show a picture of a familiar face. Recognized by Korra, Asami, and Li Mei. "And the other is a soundbender whose the leader's right-hand man." he finished showing the photo of a man Raiku recognized five years ago

Asami took a step forward and took the picture. "That's San." she stated

"You crossed paths with him before?"

"We met him while he was meeting an arms dealer by the name of Tavin Yeng." Li Mei stated to Harutu. "We thought Suchong would be involved. But he wasn't involved whatsoever."

"So when do we leave?"

"In about five minutes."

"And here I was planning on getting comfortable." Raiku teasingly joked as Korra kissed him on the cheek

"You may later on. In the meantime, let's get ready." she said

* * *

Crystal Catacombs, Ba Sing Se.

The glowing crystals in the catacombs loomed in a green light as Li Mei stood in awe. "What is this place?" she asked

"This is where Aang and Katara were when Azula manage to take control of the Dai Li agents." Korra stated. "We'll split up so we can find the way into the palace cellar."

Li Mei nodded in agreement. "Okay, then. It'll be me, Asami, and Li Mei. You, Mako and Bolin can follow Harutu and see if there's another entrance or exit we can find." she said to Korra as Raiku stared into a blanked expression

Asami noticed and walked toward him. "Raiku. Raiku, are you okay? Raiku." Asami said with the latter not hearing any words she was saying

* * *

" _Murderer!"_

 _An enraged Raiku launched barrages of air punches at his mother's killer. Lan Du retaliated in spewing fire and firing a bolt of lightning from his fingertips. Raiku made a dash for a boulder on the left as Lan Du launched a fireball._

" _You are nothing." he snarled. "A born mongrul found alone by air nomads who speak of peace and harmony. There is no harmony." he shot bolts of lightning as Raiku dodge the incoming attacks. "There is no peace. There is also war and death." Lan Du spew a wave of flames._

" _Shut up."_

" _War and death, fueled by anarchy and chaos will always infect the world."_

" _Shut up."_

" _Caused by people like you. Rulers and world leaders who only think for themselves. People like Unalaq who seek nothing but power."_

" _I said SHUT UP."_

" _You only deserve death. Death that your mother just receieved for having you as a child!"_

 _Raiku eyes were closed as his tattoos started to glow green. "SHUT YOUR MOUTH!" he yelled as his eyes glowed green, sending Lan Du flying back_

 _The snow haired airbender launched a blast of green light at Lan Du, leaving the Red Lotus member barely enough time to evade. Raiku tossed and sent blows of incoming energy at his mother's murderer as he roared in rage. The look on Lan Du was nothing more than shock and anger, over this airbender to suddenly tap into a mysterious form of bending. The Red Lotus member retreated, away from the battle he was having. Hurtling firballs and spewing out flames in retaliation, Lan Du pulled back. Heading over to a nearby cliff showing the back entrance of the catacombs. A searing blast sent the lightningbender flying away, crashing on his back to the floor. He looked up to see the would-be arishiakage, fueled by anger and rage at his opponent._

" _This ends now!" he spat loudly shooting a bolt of lightning at Raiku's chest_

* * *

Raiku closed his eyes remembering the even that transpired in the catacombs. "I've been here before." he said

"You have? How..." Asami paused, until realization of what happened five years ago. "This is where you lost your mother, isn't it?" the snow haired arishiakage did not speak a word as Asami rest her hand on his shoulder. "I'm sorry. Do you want to talk about-"

"I can still remember it. Her dying in my arms, it was the worst pain I could possibly feel in me. I wish I could forget it all." Raiku started. "As soon as I lost her, I felt a lot of emotions. Most of it was pain, rage, and anger. Maybe if I was fast enough, I might have done something to save her."

"Don't think like that." she said

"Like what?"

"Blaming yourself. You can't change the past, Raiku. You can only change what happens now" Asami stated

"Did it ever crossed your mind on what you would do if you ever crossed paths with Lan Du again?"

"I spent years since the day I was raised in Air temple island, thinking about what kind of people my parents were." Raiku explained. "My father dies giving his life to protect me when I was only a baby, and my mother gets killed from behind by that lunatic."

"All that matter to your parents was you. Your dad gave his life to protect you. Your mother would do the same." Li Mei said to him. "They would go to the ends of the earth to protect you."

Raiku stared back into Asami. "What would you have me do if I ever cross paths with Lan Du again?" he asked

"To not become like him." Asami said to him with a firm tone of genuine concern and worry in her voice. "He was a monster. And I don't want to lose you as my friend. We don't want to lose you, and so does Korra if she ever found out."

"I get it, I get it. Don't become the bad guy." Raiku said while he noticed Korra, Mako, and Harutu walking closer to them. "I don't plan on turning to the dark side."

"Just don't lose yourself on who you are."

"I won't." he promised her

Korra and Mako made their way tot the others."What are you guys talking about?"

"Is this a surprise." said a voice familiar to Korra, Asami and Li. They spotted Bau Jo and the sandbender San. The soundbender now had a bald head and scruffy beard on his face. "The Avatar and her companions have arrived. Along with a few." he added noticing Raiku, Mako, and Bolin

Bau Jo cracked his knuckles. "Indeed they have."

"No where for you two to run."

"Agreed. Though it should be you all running right now." San stated as anarchists wielding spirit rifles and two hooded benders suddenly appeared behind them. "But that remains unlikely." he concluded to the hooded man removed their hoods with a painted eye on their foreheads

"Oh, this is just great." Raiku muttered in sarcasm as they all took cover from a combusting blast from the hooded men, while Raiku deflected it using his combat energybending and Korra launched a fireball at them. "There had to be sparky boom boom men involved. Where are they getting these guys?!"

"Anyone think our odds aren't that well right now?"

"I do. What do we do?"

"Try to survive. That's what we do."

Bao Ju focused on the vibrating air currents around the user, projecting a blast of sound as Raiku ran at great speed grabbing both Bolin and Asami away from the blast. concentrate on the vibrations radiating around them, allowing them to send a powerful wave. gathering water and shaping it into a very tight, high pressure ball before shooting at high velocity which sent Bao Ju flying away. San shattered large stones into sand and fires it at incredible speeds toward his enemies. Mako dispersed small balls of flames and threw them at incredible speeds, hitting the sand snakelizard puppet with little effect. Korra turned into her avatar state, summoning a tidal wave using the water of the catacombs. The combustionbenders fired as the tidal wave formed into a wall surrounding the avatar. Korra sent out a strong push using the tidal wave, trapping the combustionbenders in ice. Asami and Li Mei dealt with the armed anarchists with spirit rifles as they both fired a few shots at a couple.

San coated his body in earth, using his chi to cause earth turning into sand and solidified itself. Bolin and Nolun hurtled boulders at San, only for the rocks phase through the earth covering the sandbender in the process. The sandbender lifted his hands, moving them motionless as Sand puppets were formed behind San. He flicked his wrist as they charged at the earthbenders. Bolin summoned lava from the bottom of the ground, collided heavily toward the sand puppets. Bao Ju sent out a shockwave that dispered the lava and had it hurtling toward Bolin. Leaving Raiku to tackle both him and Nolun away from the impact as Mako shot a fireball at San. The Anarchist sandbender deflected the block by conjuring a solidified sand wall. A stream of water crashed down toward San and Bao Ju as their bodies began to become frozen, with their heads and fingers not covered.

Bao Ju looked straight at his foes. "You will not be ready for when the Harbinger comes." he said usnig soundbending to vibrate the ice surrounding him and San

"What are you talking about? What is this Harbinger?" Raiku demanded

"You shall find out soon enough." Bao Ju replied as San summoning a sandstorm, with both anarchists out of sight

Raiku sighed loudly. "And just like that, they're gone."

Suyin followed by Lin arrived in the catacombs and ran toward the group. "We've taken the palace." she said

"I take it you're going to stay here?"

"Actually, me and Lin are coming along." Suyin stated. "Harutu will take care of things here in Ba Sing Se."

"Sure you want to come along?"

"Kid, you're going to need all the help you can get?"

"Well, fair enough."

"That's great! But there's one thing i'm wondering about. Where did Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop went?"

"You know, I wonder the same thing. Where are they?"

* * *

Somewhere in the spirit world

Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop venture ahead in the spirit world, now nearly abandoned and every spirit suddenly out of sight. They traveled down a shelthered path, as Aye-Aye brush aside all the bushes while Hop-Hop continued to follow him with a nearly frightened look on his face. Hop-Hop looked back to make sure they were not followed, leaving both to be on edge as they continued on the path they walked. This small quest was something felt he and Hop-Hop should check into rather than join the Avatar and her friends. Something far more troubling, in fact.

"Are you sure the cairn is here?"

"I am certain of it. I hope that-" the spirit hyena's eye widened when he noticed the cairn in the spirit world was deserted. "Oh no."

"It's abandoned. If the Harbinger isn't here, then that means-"

"The Harbinger's soul has been released and in possession of a body in the real world. This... this does not bold well at all."

"What happened here, Aye-Aye?"

"That remains an unanswered question." the spirit hyena replied grimly. "But whatever happened, it does not bold well at all."

* * *

Southern Water Tribe.

Inside the flagship of the Archanist Order, a shadowed figure sat down staring at the window outside as he swirled his left burnt hand. He brought out some bandages and covered the hand along with the arm, while picking up a photo of a beautiful woman cradling a baby daughter into her hands. In the photo, the woman showed an excited smile on her face while holding her child as the father rest his hand on her shoulder in a protective manner with his face hidden in the picture. The photo also showed a man, smiling as he was beside his wife and daughter while she sat down on a craddle chair. The figure set the picture aside as he watched the fall of the South Water Tribe, making his way to a black hooded robe which he clothed himself in when a knock was heard on his door.

"Enter." he said

two Order initiate entered the room and bowed his head in respect. "High Overseer. We have reached the Southern Water Tribe palace."

"Good. I want him alive, initiate."

"For what reason, High Overseer? It would be wise to just destroy him, so the forces here would-"

A hand touched the initiate's face as a bolt of lightning struck him, leaving him to his death after he was fried to a crisp as the other initiate looked at the high overseer in fear.

"Do not question me." he glanced over to the living initiate. "Keep him alive."

"Yes, High Overseer."

The Anarchists attacked the palace of the Southern Water Tribe, using their bending and spirit weapons to plow through their enemies as Lan Du stepped out of the airship. Two mechas fired a barrage of spiritual beams as the defenders of the palace were sent flying away. Three waterbenders from the Water Tribe approaching Lan Du, only for a dark spirit to swat them away from his presence as he went inside the palace. Walked in to notice anarchists being washed away in a flood left of him, making his way over to the direction of the defeated servants of the Order. It was their target, their primary objective fighting off a group of anarchists while the remaining water tribesman took the cheiftain's woman to safety as Lan Du ordered a group to go after them. The chieftain noticed Lan Du as he launched a haul of ice at the Overseer, leaving Lan Du to counter with three fireballs follow by a bolt of lightning that struck the chieftain's shield. Lan Du struck the Water Tribe cheiftain with lightning to incapacitate the chieftain as he was sent flying back, with two anarchists grabbing the chieftain and brought on his kness. The High Overseer of the Order shot out lightning from his fingertips as they struck the water chieftain, leaving two to grab him before he kneeled on the floor. The chieftain tried to rebel but was met with a couple of blows to the gut.

"Hold him." the leader of the Anarchist Order said

the anarchists complied and nodded. "Yes, High Overseer." they said holding their prisoner

Lan Du crouched down at the kneel water tribesman as he stared into his glaring face. "Hello, Tonraq. We have much to discuss."

"The remaining guards here have fled with his wife. Should we go after them?"

Lan Du stared outside at the coming storm close to the South Water Tribe capital. "No, let them flee. The Harbinger has arrived."


	5. Reveal

**AN: The wait is over.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own LOK, only OCs.**

 **As always, please read, review, and enjoy.**

* * *

Chapter 5: Reveal

Night. West of Northern Water Tribe

A hand went across a long x scar on the chest in a small light showing a mirror. Raiku stared down at the wound, the same wound confronting the man who murdered his mother. There was a lot he felt. Pain. Anger. Rage. Fear. All of that rushed from within him as vengeance took its course on the silver hair airbender. Vengeance was the one thing that consumed Raiku after the death of his mother, revenge upon Lan Du. He felt this same vengeance upon finding out Amon poisoned his father while Raiku was still a baby, before taking him to the safety of Air temple island. There were times where he wished his parents would be still alive, to see the man he grew up to be. To see him being the Arishiakage of the Lakogi people and the Air nation.

The door opened to show Korra. "Figured you were in here." she said

"Korra... I didn't hear you get up."

Korra closed the door and walked toward Raiku. "What are you doing?"

"Just splashing a little bit of water on my face. And there's..." Raiku paused staring down at the large scar on his chest. "This."

Korra trailed her hand from Raiku's shoulder, to the scar on his chest. "You know I could help you with that."

Raiku grasped his hand to hers. "It's probably best this way. Kya tried, even grandma Katara before she passed."

"I want to try it."

"Think you could shorten it or thin it out?"

Korra used the water from one of their canteens, having it circled the wound on Raiku's chest. "I could try."

Raiku exhaled. "Go ahead." he stared in the mirror as he noticed Korra looking at him. "What?"

"Nothing. It's just... I was wondering if you're okay after Ba Sing Se. When we were in that cavern..."

"Can't forget it. Something like that just stays with you. And now..." Raiku paused his reflection of himself. One before the scar on his chest and his current state. "I'm wondering if I've changed at all."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean if i'm still me. Or not."

Korra laid her head on his shoulder. "You're who I remember you as. Kind, considerate, thoughtful, and brave. You're the same person that became my best friend since we were kids. The friend I remember being there for me." she kissed his shoulder. "You're still the one I fell in love with. I know you would never change."

"I don't know. I feel like somehow whenever I think back to that moment, losing my mother. I just-" he was cut off when an explosion erupt from outside as they fell. "What was that?"

"Trouble. Come on."

Korra grabbed her things before putting on her blue and white parka coat, as Raiku took his things after putting on a orange coat with yellow stripes. He grabbed his staff which had the betrothal necklace inside as he put the necklace inside his pocket. Another hit from the airship knock them off the floor as Korra fell on Raiku. They got back up and heading to the main deck to see Nolun and Li Mei.

"What hit us?"

"The Order." Li Mei said looking into the binoculars to find the location of where the blast came from. "Trying to pinpoint where they are! Move left, now!"

"On it!" Nolun moved the airship to port as everyone came on the bridge

"What's going on?" Asami asked

"The Order is attacking the airship." Li Mei answered. "Coming in from northwest side from here."

"Seems like they were expecting us to be here in the beginning." Mako replied. "There's no way this is a coincidence."

"Well, this is the welcoming party." Raiku

"So does anyone have any ideas?"

Outside the snowstorm mechas started opening fire using spirit cannons, striking the left rotar of the airship. Causing it to steer right while inside Nolun was using his strength to steer ahead from a mountain a miles closer. Two cannons struck the hull of the blimp and a right rotor of the airship, knocking everyone except for Nolun on the floor strugging to keep the blimp adrift. The blimp itself crashed directly in the snow, dug in while Anarchist Order mechs and mechas pushed forward. The mechs suddenly started to crumble as they lifted in the air and tossed aside the mechas. Anarchists were sent flying through a gush of wind by Tenzin as Anarchy benders charged in using firebending and waterbending. Boulders of rock lunged at him as Lin and Suyin brought out an earth wall. They launched the wall at the Anarchy benders, leaving Lin to wrapped one in a wire and tossed on the earth wall as Suyin lunged a piece of wall at the other two.

Mako and Bolin took cover while launching both fire and rock at anarchist soldiers. Korra took pieces of rock from the ground as the boulders began to melt in a molten fire. The molten then converted the stones inside the boulders into red hot metal ore, as the Avatar lunged the hot ore into the mechas taking immediate damage from inside. Raiku took impact of the beam from a mecha tank and repelled it back to where it came using combat energybending as Asami and Li Mei took care of the stragglers with their spirit pistols.

"We need to leave!"

"I manage to get a radio call from the Northern Water Tribe, but the thing is..." Li Mei ducked her head down from shard of ice launched at her. "They were reporting from the White Lotus temple."

"If the Anarchist Order are already here and that the Northern Water tribe are in the White Lotus temple..." Mako trailed off while holding on from another blow at the airship

"That would mean both North and South have already been under attack." Li Mei concluded

Korra began to show a worried look upon her face. "My parents."

"I'm sure they're fine." Raiku reassured

"One group can go to the Southern Water tribe capital and see assess the situation. While the rest go to the White Lotus temple in the north." Raiku suggested as he let out a whistle that caught the attention of Suba and Mugo

"We could find out what's happened and how the Anarchist Order managed to take over both tribes."

"Watch yourselves."

"Same goes for the rest of you." Raiku replied as half of the group headed for the capital

* * *

Southern Water Tribe palace.

Patrols circle around the palace, along with the South Water Tribe capital as tanks rolled in while stood watch. Four figures dropped down the roof from a flying bison, with all three landing on their feet while one almost fell off. One of them grabbed him with ease as they went inside, avoiding detection from guards watching the palace. Two guards walked down the hall as a animalistic hand grabbed one from behind, with the other being electrocuted into unconscious by a gloved hand. Another guard patrol stood near the door to the throne room as a third came out. The concrete floor shot out and knocked out one guard as he fell on the floor. Then all of a sudden, the other guards were suddenly blown away by a gush of wind that sent flying away from the door. The figures themselves revealed to be none other than Raiku, Bolin, Asami, and Aye-Aye as they entered the throne room find it to be currently empty.

"I was expecting more guards." Raiku said breaking the silence

Aye-Aye glanced left and right. "This could be nothing more than a trap. I do not sense any dark spirits as well." the hyena spirit said. "Avatar Korra and the others must have luck on their side in this moment."

"Any chance the Order take coffee breaks?" Bolin mildly joked. "Or maybe they're not doing a good guarding this entire palace."

"Maybe but I've been wrong before." Raiku replied

"It's empty. There's no one in sight." Asami stated as she noticed Raiku stop. His composure becoming tense and wary. "Raiku, what is it?"

"This whole thing feels like a trap." he answered

she looked toward Raiku. "How can you tell?"

"Let's just say my old wounds are aching."

"I knew you would come." said a sudden voice from the shadows of the throne room

Raiku glared at the direction of the voice and growled. "You."

From behind the throne chair stood Lan Du with a clean shaven face, but half of his face covered. "Before we begin this little confrontation, to whom am I speaking with? The son whose had his mother's life taken away from him? Or the arishiakage voice of the Air Nation, who has sneaked his way undetected to our captured stronghold with some help?"

Raiku took a step forward, but stopped when Asami grabbed his wrist. "So you're the leader of the Anarchist Order."

"Incorrect. Our leader who shall lead the Order itself."

Raiku thought back to his encounter with Bao Ju. "The Harbinger? Your right hand said you were being led. "

"You will find out soon enough."

"I was right. This is a trap,and you wanted us here on purpose to get our attention."

"All to lure you in this... encounter. I merely wanted to see what would happen. Something of an experiment of sorts. A mere curiosity."

"Sounds more like a test."

"Either way, obstacles like yourselves will jeopardize the future for what the Anarchist Order will represent."

A dark water spirit suddenly appeared from behind Lan Du, as he pulled down a lever beside him with water pouring down before they attacked. The High Overseer of the Order twirled his fingers as he lightningbend the water while the dark spirit pounced at Raiku. Aye-Aye grabbed both Bolin and Asami with one arm, and climbed up the wall with the other. Raiku used his clan's air rotation technique to cycle the water into a cyclone as it collided to the dark spirit. It had little effect as the dark spirit continued its attack on Raiku and the others, only for Asami to catch its attention with her spirit pistol. She fired off four shots as it turned its gaze at her, leaving Aye-Aye to tackled it. Raiku took an opportunity to poke two fingers at the dark spirit using his energybending, as the dark spirit began to purify itself before fading away back to the spirit world. Bolin turned as his eyes widened, bringing up an column wall to shield Asami, Raiku, and Aye-Aye from a blast of lightning.

Lan Du struck using his lightningbend as lightning shot out from his fingertips, before charging up for a blast. Raiku rushed in as the High Overseer retaliated by launching both fire and lightning at his enemies. Asami ran forward and took cover by a corner on her left, firing a shot from her pistol at Lan Du which grazed her shoulder. Lan Du glared at her direction before Bolin launched a boulder at him while Aye-Aye tossed the High Overseer toward a wall. Aye-Aye quickly evaded a bolt of lightning, as Raiku ran in with his speed and leaped in the air before Lan Du lightningbend him. Raiku crossed his arms, using combat energybending to absorb the attack after rolling on the floor. The snow haired airbender was wincing from the shock in one moment, but absorbing it the in the next second. Lan Du launched another bolt of lightning at the snow haired airbender to finish him off, as Raiku unleashed a blast of energy from his fist. Their attacks collided as both were sent flying away from one another, with Raiku making a quick landing on all fours.

"We need to go!" Asami urged the silver hair arishiakage

Raiku took one glare at Lan Du as the High Overseer glared back whose hands crackled with lightning. The others fell back as Lan Du lashed out a lightning bolt using his bendings, leaving Raiku to made a quick dash before the front entrance of the throne room caved in.

Lan Du narrowed as he headed for the back exit of the throne. "Next time." he growled

* * *

Dungeon. South Water tribe.

A gatling of rocks launched themselves at Anarchist waterbenders as they brought out an ice wall that cover them. Three earthbender Anarchists appear beside the waterbenders to lead support, as a firebender shot out a combustive blast from his hand. A earth wall came up from the ground, as it shieled Mako and Li Mei while they retaliated with fire and spirit shots. The ice wall from the anarchists dissolved into water as they lunged at a small tidal wave at the two. Korra interfered launching a gush of wind, follow by a fraction of her waterbending to send the tidal wave back at the anarchists as the wave collided against them. A pack of anarchist aimed their weapons at Hop-Hop as the kangarooracoon spirit coccked his head left and right, before kicking his feet at one of them. They look to where the anarchist soldier was laid face down on the floor, only to look back and see a terrifying spirit with sharp teeth and claws as they cowardly ran from the creature. The creture reverted back to its natural and true form, the spirit kangarooracoon Hop-Hop.

Mako blinked with widened eyes and opened mouth. "How-? Actually, I don't even want to know." he said, ignoring the short event

Korra froze the unconscious anarchists on the floor and wave. Encased in ice. "We need to find my dad."

Li Mei peeked in and saw a beaten and tired man. Covered in cuts and bruises. "I think I find him."

Korra moved beside Li Mei, as she took a closer look before opening the door with wide eyes. "Dad!" she exclaimed, setting her free father from the cuffs that hung him in the air using her metalbending. "Dad, how bad did they hurt you? Where's mom?"

Korra helped get her father on his feet as he stood. "Your mom's okay. I had a few guards escort her out of the city when the attack here started" Tonraq stated. "She would be over in the Northern White Lotus fortress hours by now."

"That's where Tenzin and everyone else went when we split up." Mako concluded. "Now all we need to do is find the others and get out of here-" A sudden explosion echoed throughout the walls of the dungeon cells. "What was that?"

"I would say the others are trying to stay alive from what they've run into." Li Mei replied. "We should move now."

A group of six benders made their way to retaliate, four firebenders and two earthbenders as they launched fire and rock at Mako and Hop-Hop. Mako canceled out the fire attacks while Korra intervined by launching out a earth column to send them crashing to the ceiling before blowing them away in a gush of wind. She used her earthbending to shoot out the wall covering the dungeon cells as Korra and the others escaped with her father in tow. That was when they heard commotion coming from up above them. It was where they saw Raiku, Bolin, Asami, and Aye-Aye fended off dark water spirits.

Aye-Aye began to pounce on one of the dark spirit, sliding through the earthly floor before taking a leap at it. The dark spirit retaliated by diving into the 10ft and sending a mini tsunami hurtling at the hyena spirit and his human companions, before halting to a stop. Bolin and Raiku used their bending to descend down safely while Aye-Aye picked up Asami and jumped down landing on his feet. Korra's eyes glowed as she went into the avatar state engulfing the dark spirits inside the mini tsunami, converting it into spirit energy to revert the dark spirits back to their former state. The light spirits faded back into the spirit world as tanks and mechs arrived in the courtyard of the palace, leaving Korra to sent a tidal wave at the machines and a whirlwind.

Korra whistled loudly catching the attention of a certain sky bison that bellowed loudly in the distance. "Mugo!"

"Guys! Over Here!"

"I'll go help them out."

Lan Du walked forth Raiku rushed in as the High Overseer retaliated by launching both fire and lightning at his enemies. Bolin brought out his lavabending, while Mako and Raiku launching lightning and a beam of energy at the High Overseer of the Order causing to evade the attacks. Bolin grabbed his brother as he lunged both of them in the air, with Raiku using his agility and airbending to land on Mugo after the two brothers were on the sky bison. The flying bison flew away as Raiku exchanged a deep glare at Lan Du.

"Was that..."

"It was him."

"Then that means Lan Du is the leader of the Anarchist Order." Mako clarified

"But he's only the puppet. We don't know who the puppeteer is."

"The Harbinger and we never whom or what they are."

"We can compare notes when we get to the White Lotus temple." Li Mei declared as the sky bison headed to their destination

* * *

Northern White Lotus temple. Late night.

Back in the cold winter of the White Lotus temple to the north, two guards oversee outside the perimeter of the temple through binoculars. He stopped when spotted a sky bison flying a mile toward them. "It's the Avatar. Ring the bell."

The temple guards along with refugees from the North and South Water Tribe looked up at the flying bison. They slowly walked forward to it after it landed as Tenzin, Lin, and Suyin stepped out of the tent. They gently nudge their way to the bison as Korra's mother Senna ran toward the bison seeing her daughter helping her husband off the creature. Raiku helped as Korra was fully reunited with her family.

"You're back. What did you find out?"

"Lan Du is leading the Order. He was there in the palace." Raiku stated

Tenzin stroked his chin cautiously. "I suppose it was too good to be true. He seemed the likely culprit."

"He's only a middle man." Mako said. "He's answering to someone or something higher than him."

"The Order is here! Evacuate the refugees immediately!"

"They're here already?!"

"How many?"

"The bulk of the horde is there. Originating from that mountain."

Nolun took a look up the mountain using a pair of binoculars he borrowed from one of the guards at the post. "That's obviously Lan Du I see up on that hill." he turned his gaze to the mysterious woman. "But I don't know who that woman is with him. I've never seen her before."

"Who is she?"

"Nnaaaghhhhhh!"

"Aaah. Aaah!"

"Aye-Aye! Hop-Hop! What's wrong?"

"It can't be. We- we must go!"

"That was weird. What made Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop act like that?"

The defenses began their retaliation by launching flaming catapult along with blocks of haul at the Order. Boulders and gushes of wind follow suit as the mysterious woman walked toward the impending attack. Her eyes were closed as the attack was heading closer, showing a dark robe she wore over her body. All of a sudden the haul, boulders, fire from the catapults and whirlwind came to a halt as everyone's else were widened in complete shock before her eyes glowed red.

"How- how is that even possible?" Tenzin said staring in shock

"That's why Aye-Aye and Hop-Hop were in pain. Because the Harbinger isn't a what, it's a who. She is the Harbingers, and she's just like me." Korra realized, as the Harbinger used all the power of the four elements to repel it all back to the temple using her bending


	6. Harbinger

**Author's note: Apologies for the long wait. As always, please read, review, and enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Do not own Avatar.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Harbinger

White Lotus temple. Northern Water Tribe

Korra just stood in sudden shock, confusion mixed with fear as she watched a woman that could bend all the four elements and go into an avatar-like state. Something she was capable of doing as the mysterious woman's eyes glowed, but felt dark spiritual energy coming from her. Energy she suddenly sensed that resembled a deep connection of the time her corrupt, and power hungry uncle Unalaq when he bonded with the evil spirit Vaatu. The unknown woman then sent all attacks straight at the White Lotus fortress, with the impact of our four elements beginning to affect the guards defending it as the Order charged forth. Korra's eyes glowed as she went into the avatar state deflecting the remaining bending attacks. Gushes of wind and hurtling boulders took out a charging garrison from the Order. Order tanks fired off spirit energy from their cannons as they delivered an area of explosions, leaving Korra to sent a colliding force of ice and earth toward the tanks. White Lotus members began evacuating people since the attack started while Korra head into confrontation the mysterious woman accompanied by the Anarchist Order.

The unknown woman launched hail of ice and earth at the Avatar who evaded the incoming attacks in the air. Korra conjured snow and air at the woman, follow by fire as mysterious woman deflected the fire using air along with fireballs and an earth column to collide with the other incoming attacks. The no named woman took huge amounts of ice and compact it into tiny flakes of hail, then bent it into the sky and has it fall on the Avatar. When one of the bits of hail cracks open on impact; all the compact ice exploding into pieces that tore a piece of her parka and scraped her cheek in the process. Snow struck Korra down before she could retaliate as the woman formed a sharp ice pike, hurtling it at the Avatar. Luckily Korra used firebending to rapidly melt the ice away before launching an earth column, as she was sent flying back only to land on her feet. The mysterious woman in the avatar like state flew in the air as she charged directly

Lin grabbed a White Lotus guard by the collar. "Make sure every refugee in the temple is evacuated!" she ordered. "Move it!"

"Right away, Ma'am!" the guard said as he carried out Lin's order, issuing the evacuation for the refugees in the war with the Anarchist Order. "Begin the evacuation!" he shouted to his fellow white lotus guards

"Is this a dark avatar? Like Vaatu?" Raiku asked

"No, it's not. I can't tell how, but this is different." Tenzin aid seeing the Avatar the mysterious woman of the Anarchist Order. "It's as if this is something or someone we don't know about. Something Korra has never encountered before."

Raiku took a step forth and closed his eyes."Can you feel the same way I do right now, Uncle? Her being the same level as Korra?" he asked with his eyes glowing green as Raiku stared at Korra's fight against the mysterious woman

"I do, and I feel Korra will need help." Tenzin had a troubled look shown on his face watching the battle in the mountains. "Since she's occupied with whoever this woman who can bend the four elements like her and go into another state, it is up to the rest of us fend off the Order until everyone is fully evacuated from here." he declared

"Is there a secret entrance out of the fortress?" Li Mei asked

"The only ones alive to know about it are me and Tonraq. We can evacuate the people away from the battle." Tenzin suggested. "I'll send someone to inform you when it's done."

Raiku nodded. "Good. We need every refugee to flee into the secret entrance."

"We'll stay here and hold them off to buy you some time." Mako declared as he and Raiku head over to Bolin, Asami, and Li Mei's aid

Bolin blocked the gate with a stone wall ten stories high as mechs and Order troops rolled in from the side. Li Mei and Asami started firing at the troops with six guns and sub-machine gun they wield. They began to take cover when a spirit cannon aimed its way at them as Asami and Li Mei along with Bolin jumped away from the incoming blast. Troops stormed the temple only to be blow away by gushing winds and repelled by scorching flames.

Raiku and Mako arrived to assist them. "Need help."

Asami electrocuted a nearby soldier with her electric glove. "That would be an understatement."

Li Mei pointed at the mountains. "Those mountains. We can set off an avalanche if we had something with a lot of kick to make that happen. But we need to get everyone out of the fortress using the entrance."

"While fending off an entire invading garrison. Easier said than done." Raiku said in a nonchalant tone creating a funnel which trapped Anarchist soldiers

Asami ducked Li Mei's head from an incoming spirit shot. "As long as we stay alive." she replied as her and Li Mei fired back with their spirit guns

Li Mei heard the sudden roar with her ears as she showed a cautious look. "Please tell me i'm not the only one who heard that?"

A mysterious creature soar through the fortress, spewing out flames that burned both barracks and guards defending the temple. A giant claw which destroyed an outpost along with killing the men posted there pummeled in the rubble. However, there was one guard being held by the claw as the creature flew up in the sky before releasing him to fall to his death. It was nearly twenty feet tall, scales along with wings and a maw. A broken horn on its left side, as it charged a few guards in flight with fire and earth colliding toward the flying beast. Growling was heard from its maw before a sudden glow started to appear inside the mouth as it slowly opened.

"DRAGON!"

The dragon started spewing fire from its mouth as refugee with a few being injured while the rest of the guards were caught in the flame. This transcend to their deaths for some while only a couple were injured as two rock boulders collide against its face, courtesy of an earthbender guard. The guard screamed and was sent flying away with a hit from its tail straight into a burning hut. The beast grabbed a guard in its claw as it stared deadly at Raiku and the others, with the four backing away while they eyed the dragon. Its maw wide open as an orange light emerged from its mouth, leaving Mako to ready himself while Raiku took a defensive stance to prepare for the attack. A blaze of fire came from the dragon's maw as it began to spew out fire, leaving Raiku and Mako to repel the attack while Bolin hurtled a boulder across catching its attention.

"That has to be the most scariest dragon I have ever seen tonight." he said bringing up a wall of earth from the ground to shield him from the dragon's fire

they dived away from the dragon's fire and went into cover. "What kind of dragon is that? I've never seen a kind like it before." Raiku said. "Looks like one from back in the old days of Lakogi before they were extincted. The only dragon we know is around is Fire Lord Zuko's."

"I'm pretty sure we don't want to find out while we wait for that thing to pick us off." Mako looked to the coming garrison coming inside the fortress, then turned to the dragon.

"Li Mei and I will help with the evacuation."

"We'll be fine. Bolin, go with them." Raiku said as he and Mako bought time for Asami, Li Mei, and Bolin. "Whoa!" he avoided the incoming dragonfire, along with a mid-air of dodging the blow from the dragon's tail.

Mako launched lightning from his hands as the dragon flew away from the attack. "Someone has to distract that dragon. I'll volunteer while you guys hold the defense." he ran launching fireball to get the dragon's attention

Raiku glimpsed to see the garrison rammed themselves inside the White Lotus fortress. "He's definitely going to need help." he said blasting a few Order soldiers with a gush of wind

Mako launched a flurry of fire at the dragon with collided with its own flame as it dived forward in the air toward him. It again spewed out fire from its mouth before attempting to capture the firebender in its maw. Fortunately, Suba tackled Mako and held him in the air while Raiku flew using airbending. Mako launched small ballistic balls of fire, striking at incredible distances at the dragon that evade and deflected it with its wings as Mako dodged the impact. He used two fingers pressed together as a string of electricity came out of his fingertips and shot out. The shot impacted on Lan Du who absorbed the blow as the commanding member of the Anarchist Order redirected at Mako and Raiku.

They evade the blast of lightning as Lan Du formed a whip to send hurtling toward his two opponents summoning a storm as their around his arms. Raiku proceeded to launch a barrage of air fists at following Order soldiers that headed to Lan Du's aid. He began to use combat energybending to deliver pummeling blows at Lan Du evaded and countered using his lightningbending. He launched a hurtling lightning strike at Raiku hat sent him flying back, managing to land on his feet but fall on his back in a quick slide. Lan Du set the fortress in a blaze to cover his escape while Anarchist soldiers providing assistance against the former detective now bodyguard and the snow-haired Arishiakage. Mako lashed out in a fiery spin, before striking a few soldiers using his lightningbender while Raiku let out a funnel that sent them flying and spinning toward the wall.

"Find the others and get out of here. I'll go look for Korra."

"When we regroup with everyone else, I'll give you two a signal. Just look to the sky." Mako said as he went to find the others

Raiku dodge and evade incoming attacks, from benders and spirit weapon gunfire from non-benders as gushes of wind sent them flying at every turn. Unleashing flurry upon flurry of air punching winds to Anarchist soldiers that had them scattered as Raiku dodged a hurtling boulder, before seeing the dragon. Using a funnel to redirect it from the bender who launched it, he used the funnel to shot out boulder across the dragon's face. Raiku suddenly a distant boom as he caught a glimpse of something heading directly toward his way. He prepared himself as the object became closer to see, widening his eyes that it was not an object but Korra. Raiku released a funnel to kept Korra hovered in the air as he caught her in his arms, a monstrous roar followed suit which came from the dragon before it descended between them. The mysterious woman as Raiku fired a blast using combat energybending.

The woman caught the blast in her hands shocking Raiku and Korra ."Enough!" she hurtled it back at Raiku who blocked the attack, but was sent flying back to a wall

Korra ran over to Raiku, but was stopped when an emerging flame and earth wall blocked her way. "Who are you?"

"I am Chaos and Anarchy. I am darkness and bringer of havoc. A destroyer of peace and harmony. I am Fisiuli. I am the Harbinger." she pointed her finger directly at Korra as her deadly gaze grew. "You will kneel, child."

"Why are you doing this? Why start this war?" Korra demanded

"Pure chance. What I seek is something valuable upon the stars that comes on the promised day. I cannot have you or anyone else attempting to stop me." Fisuili paced back and forth. "As long as there is light in this world, there is also darkness. Like there is peace and harmony, there is hatred and war. And like Wan himself, you have the ability to acquire that power within you. To acquire that from the star I seek, but no way of using it."

Korra showed a sudden puzzled look on her face. "How do you know Wan?"

"I know he stopped me from taking what was rightfully mine. I can see his essence from within you and many others."

"Whatever you're planning we will stop you."

Fisuili smiled evilly at the Avatar. "You are not the first to make that declaration and you certainly will be the last, Korra."

"You know my name. How could you even have-" her eyes widened upon realization. "That was you. In that dream! Before you started the invasion!"

Fisuili walked toward Korra before the Harbinger grabbed her by the wrist as they hovered in the air. A funnel forming under Fisuili's feet that kept he afloat. "Indeed I was. Through the life forces of those I consumed upon my resurrection, I realize this world has changed. The reincarnation of every new Raavani. The hundred year war. A city of formed nations into one. I have missed much in time, but utterly pointless." Fisuili kept her eyes focused on Korra with a cold stare. "Beg that I do suceed. For I have endured darkest depths into the shadowly abyss of the spirit world and became the most powerful being this world has never known!" she said tossing to a broken wall near the downed Raiku

"That's not going to happen. I refuse to let it happen!"

"You will try, child. And you will also fail. It's pointless to continue resist." Korra and Raiku looked above the Harbinger to see a fireball in the night sky explode, realizing it was the signal Mako shot out. "You will die on this day, Avatar. Just accept your fate of the fact that you will simply lose."

Korra glared straight at Fisuili widening her stance. "Not here. But that's not why I kept you talking. Enjoy your victory, now here's your prize."

Korra used the seismic sense technique of earthbenders to find the metal ore stored inside expand out as it steamed in whitet hot fire. She pulled out metal from the potentially stone source nearby as the ore she collected was generally refined due to her having the Harbinger speak. She was lucky enough to stall her, but Korra gather a bit of information on what the Harbinger was searching for. For what she wanted to obtain as she shot the white hot iron into the mountain as it came crumbling down. Korra and Raiku ran away from the incoming alvanche while Fisuili fled away on her dragon, as the incoming wave of snow headed their way. Korra would have stopped the alvanche if she could, but was weakened with her battle against the Harbingers as both her and Raiku fall into a hole. This hole lead to an abandoned section of the catacombs underneath the White Lotus fortress. They impacted on the ground along with Raiku's staff, which broke off in half as Korra noticed something between the two halves of the staff.

Korra stared down at the betrothal necklace, then back at Raiku's unconscious form. "You were going to..." she trailed off, hearing a groan come from Raiku as she placed the necklace back inside his staff

"We were not prepared for that."

"No we weren't. You okay?"

"Yeah. That woman... she-"

"I know. She was powerful. Even powerful than me."

"Looks like this Harbinger thing gets more involved than we ever thought. Where are we anyway?" Raiku asked, as Korra's hand lid on fire show where they currently were

"I think we're in the catacombs underneath the fortress." Korra stated. "These look like they haven't been used in a long time."

"Surprised we ended up here to begin with and survived that confrontation."

"Let's find a way out and regroup with everyone."

* * *

Campsite

The wandering duo continue on forth, searching for a way out of the catacombs. Forty stories below filled with abandoned graves of those that protected and served the White Lotus. There were insects crawling on deserted skeletons and the roar of the dragon echoing out through caverns. Korra narrowed her eyes to glimmering light, spotting the way outside the cave as her and Raiku. They venture out of the cave, flakes of snow hitting their faces as they covered them except for the eyes while dragging their feet from off the snow. For a few hours, they have been walking through winter storm until their feet eventually started to wore down. The last thing they heard before kneeling in the snow was a sudden screech by a creature with a pair of familiar wings, as their eyes closed while fading into a state of unconsciousness. Both Raiku and Korra felt the feeling of sudden warmth over their bodies as their eyes slowly opened.

"Korra! Raiku!" Bolin exclaimed as he roped them into an embracing hug. "Am I glad to see you two awake!"

Mako grinned as he let the tent open for a bit. "They're up." he shouted out

"Where are we?"

"At a temporal campsite. Good to see you two made it."

"Everyone got out okay?"

"Some of the refugees got out safely, but most of the White Lotus guards from the temple."

"What happened to you two?" Tenzin asked

Korra sat up on the cot she rested. "That woman, Fisuili. She happened. She's something called a Harbinger and she knows Avatar Wan."

"How is that possible?" Mako asked

"I don't know. That's something I have to talk to Wan about. But not right now."

Tenzin understood nodding his head. "I understand. We'll give you two a moment to yourselves."

"Thank you." Tenzin along with Mako and Bolin took their leave as the hyena spirit Aye-Aye suddenly appeared in front of them. "Aye-Aye."

"It is good to see you two are alive." Aye-Aye said genuinely as he stared at Korra. "Your encounter with Fisuili must have difficult. To be honest, I was not expecting her."

Korra glanced at Aye-Aye. "What do you know about her?" she asked

"She was the daughter of a powerful Harbinger equivalent to Avatar Wan during the coming of the Wudai star." Aye-Aye stated

"When Wan was the Avatar? And what is the Wudai star?"

"Yes." the hyena spirit answered. "And as for the Wudai star, it is a legendary star that comes out every 10,000 years. To the point that can enhance a bender's power."

"Like how?"

"The same way Sozin's comet enhances a firebender's ability. This would do the same to any other bender."

"But...?"

"But it can enhance a energybender's five times the power. Make them possibly more powerful than any other bender." Aye-Aye explained. "As for the whole story on how the war between Avatar and Harbinger started, that is something you should ask Wan for yourself."

"This could've been stopped. Why didn't you say anything or tell anyone about this?"

Aye-Aye moved his head down before looking up. "Because of the same reason why harbingers that converted to avatars who sided with Avatar Wan thought. Fear. Loss. Death. Those who respected and admired Myriana, stood by Wan's side in the war. Many of them did not want a repeat of it 1500 years later. Which was why they removed any knowledge of it."

"You made sure no one would ever know."

"In doing so for the betterment of both the physical and spirit world, erasing all secrets of bringing about a harbinger." Aye-Aye stated. "The only way I saw that can make history repeat itself."

"So you and Hop-Hop were the only ones that knew?"

"Only I did. If I had not cloak Fisuili and the discovery of the Harbinger, your uncle would no doubt acquire the secret. Or if any of your enemies had knew of this, they would create an entire force of Harbingers at their side."

Korra narrowed her eyes in a determined gaze. "How can I stop her?"

"You will need what he has." Aye-Aye said referring to Raiku as he pointed at the silver haired airbender. "The combat form of energybending. Either by training to reach that peak or at the very least passed on you if all else fails. We may not have time for you to fully master it."

Korra crossed her arms as she quirked her eyebrow at the hyena spirit. "You do know that I mastered metalbending in Zaofu five years ago just in the span of a few days? I can handle this. If Raiku mastered it for three years while it takes longer than most, so could I."

"That will not be easy for easy for you, Avatar." Aye-Aye stated. "This may prove to be a difficult challenge. But for now, these refugees would need somewhere safe to stay. Away from the Order's thrall and absolute rule."

"And where's that?"

Aye-Aye looked forward ahead over the mountains while he sat. "North in the Earth Kingdom." the hyena spirit stated referring to the current Earth Sovereign before getting up from the snowy ground. "There is where hope will be rebuilt and rise over fear itself."


End file.
